Demons Within
by Gaurdian Rowen
Summary: A Seven Sins Arc. Given a new life after the defeat of the demon bull king things just go from bad to worse as the seven deadly sins and the King of Hell take an interest in the Saiyuki boys and what do they want with Sanzo?
1. Prologue: Rebirth

Disclaimer: Nope, Saiyuki is not mine but my crazy Fanfic writing mind is ALLLLL mine oh yess and crazy it is! BEWARE, BEWARE! Nah, just kidding. As part of my Anime series vs. Seven Sins collection here is the Saiyuki of shoot of it. I hope you enjoy.

Actually I have a lot of this incredibly looong epic written out, so far it's 60 pages front and back college rule paper. Yeah, it's going to be a b to type it up.

**Introducing:**

**Saiyuki- The Demons Within**

**Prologue: Rebirth**

Fifty-two years had passed since the defeat of the monstrous demon Bull King. During the long journey there bonds had been made that would not be broken in life or death. Death had been waiting at the final destination and stole from the group two very important people. It Heavens eyes, it did not matter; the task had been accomplished as it was supposed to. Granted they had their hands full cleaning up the mess afterwards but still it was done. Thus it was in due time that certain members of the Sanzo-ikko had come to their end. However, their many trials had earned them the respect of the gods…again. Now in purgatory, a place between life and death, a place of colors ever changing, one last soul was offered his chance once more at life.

Konzen Douji, Genjo Sanzo, or even a whole new existence was at his ghostly fingertips. He had carried both names for a lifetime apiece and if he wanted, he could choose to relive one again. Heaven owed him as much. Why they had waited so long to reward his hard work, he could only guess was Kanzeon's idea of fun. The soul drifted between his possibilities, carefully weighing each one. There was a white light as someone appeared in the astral space with him. The light faded to reveal a woman with her arms crossed and a pink lipped sarcastic smirk. Unfortunately through the see through material of her attire, it was plain to see that She as very much a He as well.

"You're the last one. What's taking you so long? You were always such a bore when it came to making decisions Konzen." Kanzeon yawned with boredom.

"Urasei, old hag!" The soul glared at her, "I've already chosen."

Kanzeon smirked, "Well then. A good choice I think. As the others, you will retain your memories and when you are ready, you should seek out your companions in their new lives."

"Aren't you done playing with us yet?" The soul glared harder.

"And leave you alone? Now, where's the fun in that Konzen?" Kanzeon's smirk stretched wider.

"You old hag!" Before the soul could finish speaking his disdain, a light surrounded him and he disappeared.

In heaven, a man bored with the day felt the chi pass and looked down on the earth. He smiled. Upon the tallest mountain peak, a meditation was broken as long ears twitched and a wide smile drew across the silent lips. On earth, a different baby gurgled happily at the sky with arms outstretched. They were waiting patiently for time to pass. Hearts once bound together in cause longed to be reunited once again.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1pt1: Come Togeather Once More

Disclaimer: Nope, Saiyuki is not mine but my crazy Fanfic writing mind is ALLLLL mine oh yess and crazy it is! BEWARE, BEWARE! Nah, just kidding. As part of my Anime series vs. Seven Sins collection here is the Saiyuki of shoot of it. I hope you enjoy.

The first few chapters are kinda dullish but if you bear through them, I promise it does get good…a Sanzo gone evil good….heh heh heh….

**Introducing:**

**Saiyuki- The Demons Within**

**Chapter One --Part One: Come Together Once More**

Fifty-two years and another twenty-three had passed to bring forth the day that Genjo Sanzo was returned completely unto himself with the memories of his past self.

"Sanzo-sama! Please stay and teach us!" A monk begged as a Sanzo priest tried to walk through the arch way of the temple to the outside.

The Sanzo, a man with a deep red chakra on his forehead and the Infernal Land sutra's on his shoulders turned with a deep frown. His golden hair flashed in the light of the sun. A small ponytail formed at the back of it but the rest was cut short. His violet eyes narrowed in sheer irritation almost enough to make the monk step back from him.

"I have no time for this."

"Sanzo-sama!"

"Urasei!"

Sanzo turned and left walking out of the temple. He was free at last. Silently cursing Kanzeon Bosattsu for making him grow up all over again, Sanzo stalked down the path with a vengeful stride. His gun and one sutra had been returned to him upon his coronation as a Sanzo again. That is when his memory had returned. A "gift" from the gods. Screw them. The previous day, Kanzeon had paid him a visit and after a torrent of curses from Sanzo, had told him that he should become reunited with his old companions. Why the hell should he have to go and find those morons? They should come to him instead. Bingo! Kanzeon would tell him why later. What a load of crap. Sanzo ground his teeth as the third day of his travel passed to a town, ironically, east.

The Merciful Goddess had given him a clue to find each companion. He was currently looking for a town of many Buddha's. It was the only one that he had a good idea where it might be. The Holy city of Kressfal, a place between human-youkai peace had erected many statues of Buddha in honor of serenity there. Things were still very rocky between the two people even in the absence of the minus wave. This particular town had been the one where Kougaiji, now demon king of the youkai, had made his first speech about the reformation of the youkai race and the offer of peace.

Sanzo entered the town after two more long boring days of travel. The hard part now was to find one of three people here in this large city. His dark eyes narrowed, he bet Kanzeon was laughing her posterior off right now. How it grated his nerves! Wandering into the market place, Sanzo looked around remembering how many times the group had done this. He sighed; perhaps he had missed it after all.

'Na, Sanzo. Can I have this? Huh? Huh? Huh?'

'Don't spoil the saru, bohzu, or he'll get needy-er than he already is.'

'What was that you stupid cockroach!'

'Now, now, calm down you two.'

Sanzo shook his head to be rid of the though. He stopped briefly as he passed a food vendor. Sanzo purchased a meat bun and tucked it into his robe sleeve. He started to continue on when he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. Sanzo spun about quickly. So help him, if this was another pervert making a pass at him, blood would fly. He paused gun half ready to fire as he saw the culprit. It was a man with a monocle and short black hair dressed in clothes so clean and starched that they looked quite formal. A nervous smile was upon the man's face as emerald eyes watched him quietly. His hands were held up in surrender.

"Ohayo, Sanzo-sama."

"Hn." Sanzo lowered the gun. At another glance, he wondered briefly why Hakkai had chosen to be reborn as a human. Then again it was none of his business anyway what the man did with his life. The monk took out a cigarette and lit it taking a deep drag. For a brief second when Sanzo blinked, an old scar flashed into pain. He glared annoyed at the ground trying to wash the memory away.

"It's good to see you again." Hakkai spoke up a bit nervously. He could tell that Sanzo was remembering something that was bothering him and he hoped that it was not that eventful day…the day he died.

"Let's go." Sanzo turned and walked off tossing the used cigarette butt to the ground and crushing it beneath his foot.

"Where?" Hakkai petted Hakuryuu who was perched upon his shoulder as the little dragon kyuued in concern for Sanzo.

"The north." Sanzo smirked with an annoyed expression, "Something is whispering in my head."

"Come Hakuryuu. Seems like we're going on a trip again. Perhaps it will be another holiday tour?" Hakkai smiled.

After buying some supplies, Hakuryuu transformed back into a jeep. Sanzo got into the passenger's side of the vehicle leaving Hakkai to load the supplies. He was trying to force himself to believe that he had not missed this stupid journey. Settling back into the chair, he absently glanced into the back seat. He could not hide his tiny smirk. He wondered briefly how Gojyo had chosen to be reborn. Gokuu had not died yet as far as Sanzo knew. Two more crappy clues and then the Sanzo-ikkou would be back in business. When Hakkai got into the jeep, Sanzo told him of the clues and hide-and-seek game. 'Atop a mountain of ever rising sun', and 'the way between the two', were the last hints that Kanzeon had 'graciously' given him. He crossed him arms irately as he thought of the goddess laughing at him.

"A mountain of ever rising sun?" Hakkai spoke aloud as he drove, "It must be very high up so that the sun is reflected off of the snow longer than a normal day."

"Mt. Greashan." Sanzo looked to the north, his eyes narrowed in thought, "The annoying whispering is getting louder so go faster."  
"Hai, Sanzo." Hakkai stepped on the gas smiling. He had missed this journey with his friends. For a while, he had thought that he was going to live his new life alone without his friends.

The trip was silent with few words spoken between them. Every so often, the memory would surface in the back of Sanzo's mind and it made him angry to remember. He tired to cover it over with sutras that he had memorized. They soon drove into ice and snow country after only a few days and then started their trek up the mountains. The duo continued on until the snow became so thick that Hakuryuu could not continue on in jeep form. The mountain's peak was visible now. The sun had indeed been shining faithfully all day and several hours into the night. Sanzo's shaded his eyes as he looked toward the peak. It was perhaps a thirty minuet hike, if that, since the weather had cleared.

"Stay here." Sanzo wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and started to walk away.

"Enjoy your walk." Hakkai called after him before starting to make up camp.

Sanzo climbed steadily despite his numbing limbs. Finally, he reached a large clearing close to the very peak Sitting on a rock completely bathed in sunlight was a figure clothed in green and white heavenly armor. Hints of a white tunic and breeches were seen in places that the armor did not cover. The youkai was sitting cross-legged in meditation. Long brown hair that hung down over a thin gold circlet was pulled back into a loose ponytail waved briefly in the wind. Sanzo moved closer and reached into his robes for the item he had there. The figure's face was serene and mature in the clamed state.

Walking to stand beside the youkai, Sanzo thrust the meat bun beneath his nose. The long pointed ears twitched immediately and golden eyes shot open. He grabbed the offered meat bun, shoving it into his mouth.

"S'ank you!" The cheery voice came.

"Baka-saru!" Sanzo's voice thundered as he struck the youkai over the head with the paper fan of doom.

"Sanzo!"

The next thing Sanzo knew, he was lying on the ground having fallen over from the rush hug that Gokuu had given him after realizing who he was. He tried to push the youkai off to no avail.

"Get off you stupid monkey!" Sanzo swatted him several times with the fan until Gokuu finally released him.

Sanzo stood with a deep frown serving as a mask over his emotions. He had missed Gokuu too. It was interesting to see how the nearly six hundred year old had grown in his absence. Gokuu now was almost eye level with him barring a few inches.

"I waited up here forever!" Gokuu's face was one beaming smile. Even his eyes were closed to accommodate the sheer mirth, "I thought you would never get here!"

"Dumbass, you made me climb all the way up here after you!" Sanzo growled then swatted the youkai once more with the fan, "Couldn't you find a warmer place to wait, baka!"

"But Kanzeon said to wait here." The bright smile fell just a little and his eyes opened.

"Old hag." Sanzo hissed beneath his breath then started to walk away. He looked back over his shoulder, "Slow people get left behind." Gokuu quickly followed after him. Sanzo turned back to walking and grinned.

Hakkai greeted both of them with a smile, warm fire, and a comfortable shelter. Hakkai heated some stew for supper as Sanzo pulled one of the woolen blankets around himself trying to get warm. He lit a cigarette. It was too damn cold here.

"Hakkai, I missed you cooking!" Gokuu smiled between his third and fourth bowl of steaming hot stew.

"It's good to see you again as well Gokuu. I heard they finally gave you back your title 'Great Sage Equal to Heaven'." Hakkai smiled.

"It's Gokuu! Not what ever that is." Gokuu's voice held a hint of irritation as he slurped his fifth bowl, "The same weird people who gave me these clothes say that. I don't like being called names!"

"I see." Hakkai smiled and gave Hakuryuu a small bowl of stew.

"Urasei. I'm sleeping now." Sanzo retreated into the shelter.

Hakkai smiled at Gokuu, "Sanzo has missed us as well."

A gunshot rang out. The bullet planted itself into the snow beside Hakkai. An irritable voice shouted out, "Urasei!"

"Oh, dear." Hakkai put a hand behind his head and chuckled.

Sanzo woke to a loud annoying snoring. He frowned to see that Gokuu was curled up beside him. The youkai was sleeping contentedly away with a grin on his face. Sanzo sighed then kicked the encroaching monkey away from him.

"Sanzo…harahetta…" The sleeping Gokuu whined.

"Baka." Some things did not change. Sanzo made a grumpy sound then stretched, resigning himself to the cold. He stood with the blanket he was using wrapped around him like a cloak and walked outside. He looked to the left and saw that Hakkai was busy packing up the loose gear. A kettle was over the fire.

"Ohayo, Sanzo-san." Hakkai stopped briefly in his task to stir the stew.

"Ch." Came Sanzo's short reply. There was nothing good about this damn cold morning.

"Sleep well?"

"Too damn cold." A look of annoyance crossed his face then he stepped back into the shelter and kicked Gokuu lightly, "Oi, saru. Hurry and eat, I want to leave this ice black soon."

"Breakfast?" Inquired the now semi-awake earth youkai as he exited the shelter and rubbed his eyes.

"Just up." Hakkai poured the stew into three bowls.

"The best!" Gokuu exclaimed and she rushed over to Hakkai and snatched his bowl.

"Thank you, Gokuu." Hakkai refilled the soon emptied bowl and smiled.

The meal was over very quickly with some 'friendly' urging from the Smith and Wesson and Sanzo's own 'kind' promptings with the paper fan of death. After hastily finishing the packing of the gear, they all piled into the jeep. The way down was much easier than the way up had been.

"Where to Sanzo-sama?"

"Go this way." Sanzo pointed to a random spot on the map.

"Where are we going? Huh, Sanzo? Where? Where?" Thwack The paper fan answered across his head.

"Urasei!"

"But where are we going? Where? I want to see the map?" Thwack "That hurt…where are we going Sanzo?"

"Do you want to die!"

Hakkai laughed, things were almost back to the way they should be. He pressed down on the gas a bit harder as they came to a stretch of flat land. A few days passed on their travel. The wind was blowing Hakkai's hair around getting in his way as he occasionally glanced at Sanzo. He could still feel the tension that Sanzo had toward him. Was the monk still angry with him for that time? He finally spoke up trying to get rid of the uncomfortable silence that had covered the jeep.

"I've never heard of a place that could be described as 'the way between the two. Two what I wonder."

"Ch. Old hag. Nothing is ever easy with her directions." Sanzo muttered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back, "Gokuu?"

"We should stop." Gokuu's face was serious and the tone of his voice reflective of how he looked now.

"Why is that, chibi?" Hakkai glanced at him.

"Just stop." Gokuu looked up at the sky. Sanzo nodded to Hakkai and the emerald eyed man stopped the jeep. As soon as Hakuryuu came to a stop, Gokuu jumped out. He walked several feet away from them.

"Oi, saru! Where do you think you are going?" Sanzo shouted out.

Ignoring him, Gokuu walked up to a large rock and sat down on it, crossing his legs. He looked to be meditating again. Sanzo watched wondering what that stupid monkey was up to. A strange wind began to rush across the ground. It swirled around Gokuu for a moment before flowing straight into the sky. Gokuu stood abruptly then threw out his hand pointing at the sky. The ground shuddered for a moment in a mini earthquake then a slab of earth shot out rising into the clouds. The earth youkai closed his hand into a fist and the earth that had risen shuddered then turned into a crisp set of chiseled stairs. Gokuu waited a moment staring at the sky. His golden eyes zeroing in on something beyond Sanzo's limited vision.

"Ero-kappa! I can smell you stink from all the way down here!" Gokuu shouted in the direction of the staircase top, "Get your cockroach self down here! Sanzo doesn't have all day!"

"Oi, gaki-saru! Still cranky? I stole that dumpling over six years ago. Let it drop already!" A voice drifted back from the sky. Shielding his eyes from the light of the sun, Sanzo saw a figure starting down the stairs.

"It was on my plate not yours!" A grinning scowl was drawn across Gokuu's face.

"I brought you lunch if it makes you feel any better!"

"Lunch!" Gokuu opened his closed fist and the stair case went flat leaving only the smooth rock surface. It looked like a slide…a very steep slide.

"He----------------------------------ll!" The man screamed as his descent was suddenly accelerated, "Kuso--------------, saru----------"

The ground lay back down in the earth as the man hit the bottom. When it was finished, it looked as if nothing had happened. The red haired man was sitting on the ground clutching his chest, eyes open wide. The short crimson hair was in small spikes. He was wearing a black leather shirt that hung mostly open in the front exposing his tanned skin. His black pants and boots were now dusted brown with dirt from his slide. He was trying to bring his breathing back to normal as he sat there and gasped. Gokuu walked up and took the boxed lunch out of his hands.

"S'ank you." He smiled happily.

"You dumbass ape!" The red head yelled slamming his fist down on Gokuu's head leaving the youkai momentarily stunned with tears in his eyes, "How can you be so calm after you did that! Were you trying to kill me or something!"

Hakkai watched him for a second remembering the strange yet familiar look. He saw Sanzo roll his eyes. The monk had thought as much. Gojyo had chosen to be reborn as a demi-god.

"So is it Kenren now?"

"Iie" Gojyo smiled in a singsong voice, "Call me Gojyo, I like that name better besides it makes those heavenly dudes crazy trying to remember it." He winked in a mock flirt then turned to Sanzo, "Oi, Sanzo-sama long time no see. Heard you took forever to be reborn, geez man what gives."

"Ch." Sanzo was busy eying Gokuu who was attacking the boxed lunch with a vengeance. The whole staircase thing had disturbed him.

"Like how your pet saru has progressed?" Gojyo put a hand on Sanzo's shoulder and grinned as the monk shrugged it off, "With a bit of heavenly guidance and a lot of running and screaming as he tried to kill us, we managed to piece his soul back together, memories and all. After that, by order of Nataku-sama, King of Heaven, he was trained to work that potential power as Seiten Taisei. Strange things dumb animals can do when you teach them a few tricks, eh?"

"Ch. Still a baka-saru." Sanzo spoke with a frown.

"So you don't deny that he's your pet?" Gojyo said with a devious grin only to have a gun pressed against the holy markings on his forehead.

"You want to die so soon?" Sanzo threatened.

"Hey, you should be thanking me for the good work not threatening to kill me. He bit me like seven times!" Gojyo scowled.

"Good, you deserve it." Sanzo turned away with a bored expression.

"Why you--!"

"Now, now, everyone, calm down." Hakkai chuckled. Finally things were going well.

End Chapter 1 Part 1

Sorry these chapters are really long so it's going to take me a bit to type them all out so I thought doing them in pt1 and pt 2 would be best. If it's not too much to ask I'd really like some feed back on this fic as it progresses just to make sure that it's worth the time to type. Thanks for reading this far and not just closing the window.


	3. Chapter 1p2:The Task and Some Unwanted

Disclaimer: Whoo hoo I own the seven deadly sins because I AM SATAN! Wahahah. Oh and while I'm at it I own Saiyuki too cause I AM SATAN and I am evil cause I steal things that don't belong to me like… Saiyuki! Whahahah whahaha hwahahahahahha cough I mean er…don't own none of this 'cause Satan can't write as cool as me so nope I'm not Satan. XD

Another dullish thing please stand by and I promise it'll get better.

**Introducing:**

**Saiyuki- The Demons Within**

**Chapter One –Part Two: The Task and Some Unwanted Guests**

"Sanzo?" Gokuu interrupted the two arguing then held up a piece of chicken from his lunch with his chopsticks, "Want some?" He smiled widely, eyes shining brightly.

"Go ahead. I promise it's the best you've ever tasted." Gojyo held back a snicker. Sanzo shot him an annoyed look then looked back at the insistence of the smiling face. He took the chopsticks and ate the chicken. It did indeed taste remarkable.

"Excuse me, but may I try some, chibi?" Hakkai moved up to Gokuu.

"Hai!" Gokuu held out the box toward Hakkai.

"Hakkai took the chopsticks from Sanzo and picked up a piece of the chicken. He ate it then smiled, "This is delicious, who made it? Surely, it can't be your cooking Gojyo."

"Kanzeon Bosattsu." Gojyo burst out laughing.

Gokuu choked on mid-bite, spit it out, and began coughing, "Ah! You tricked me you dirty kappa!"

"That old bag made this?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

"Ahhhhh! Last time I ate the food that Kanzeon made I was sick forever!" Gokuu wailed while attempting to spit out anything left in his mouth. In the middle of his tirade, his ear twitched nervously.

"Are you saying that I can't cook?" A mocking female voice came as Kanzeon formed into view.

"K-Kanzeon!" Gokuu stepped back.

"I am." Sanzo crossed his arms, "What business do you have?"

"Not much. I just want you to retrieve an object." Kanzeon smiled.

"There's always something." Gojyo grumbled with a sigh.

"We are not your personal errand runners." Sanzo glared.

"It's not from me. This request is from Nataku-sama." Kanzeon looked at Gokuu and Gojyo, "At least two of you are obligated to complete this task."

"What is it?" Hakkai asked.

"You'll know it when you see it." Kanzeon grinned, "Just go southeast for a while." She disappeared with a pleased smirk.

"West, east, southeast, why don't they just make up their minds already?" Gojyo waved his hand annoyed.

"Na, Sanzo?" Gokuu looked up at Sanzo with anxious eyes. The monk looked irate, "You are coming with us right?"

"No." Sanzo replied flatly. Gokuu looked sad for a moment then Sanzo put a hand on his head, "You are coming with me. I don't follow." Gokuu's face brightened.

"So how about it Hakkai?" Gojyo grinned.

"Ah, Hakuryuu and I were thinking about going that way as well." Hakkai smiled.

"Yea!" Gokuu jumped up excitedly.

They stayed a few moments more at camp. Sanzo sat cross-legged drinking a cup of tea that Hakkai had brewed for him. Gojyo was checking the map for their awkward trip to find a good town to visit—one that had as many girls, pubs, and smokes that it could. Hakkai calmly took a sip of his tea contented to be together with his friends again. He looked to his left to notice Gokuu, who was stretched out on his stomach nearly hidden in the tall grass. The earth youkai was watching him with a curious almost worried expression, then he would glance at Sanzo with the same look. He appeared to be thinking quite hard over something. Hakkai never got a chance to ask Gokuu what he was pondering over as Gojyo set the map down in the middle of the group. He pointed to a town dot.

"This is the one! Booze and chicks galore!"

Hakkai just laughed lightly at his friends antics. With a bit of persuasion and a promise of cigarettes, Trimal became their next destination. Packing up, they started off. It was only a few days travel to reach the town. Three tops and then they would be there. They stopped for the night and slept piled up in the jeep as they had many a night. The night covered them over like a blanket but the dark wind blew through carrying a message to the one it served.

'Genjo Sanzo is coming….master…..soon…..sooooon…..'

--------------------

"Sanzo."

Chill wind blew through his fair hair as Hakuryuu drove on. They had made great time and if they were lucky, they would reach Trimal by nightfall. He did not hear the voice as it called again. He was lost, thinking, remembering. Blood, claws, a flash of sharp teeth and black hair. He frowned. Why could he not get the image out of his head?

"Sanzo!"

"Oi, Bozho! Your pet saru won't shut up." The sound of Gojyo's voice broke Sanzo's train of thought.

"Ah! You stupid red roach, you wanna start something, eh?" Gokuu demanded.

"Bring it, baka-saru!" Gojyo caught Gokuu about the neck and scrubbed his knuckles over the squirming youkai's head as he protested and flailed.

Hakkai let out a gasp and in that same instant, Hakuryuu came to a sudden screeching halt reverting back to dragon form. He kyuued and flapped nervously around their heads. Recovering his senses, Gokuu looked up to see four figures standing in the road before them as the dust settled. Horrifying recognition crossed his face as a cold feeling coursed his veins. His face lost all ignorance it owned.

"Homura…." He took a step protectively toward Sanzo.

Hakkai glared, barely holding in his rage and anger. The memories flooded back to him about what had happened during the man's last attempt at revenge. How much his friends had been hurt and threatened.

"Chin Issou." Hakkai frowned. Anger coated his words.

A red haired man with an eye patch covering his right eye turned to face Gojyo.(1) Gojyo's face became serious.

"Zenon." Gojyo brandished his shaku with a flourish, "Bring it, if you think you can."

Sanzo eyed the last figure cautiously. He was a tall man with long ebony hair that cascaded down to his waist like dark water. The man turned eyes as gold as Gokuu's on Sanzo. The liquid gold slowly narrowed as a pleased grin crossed the ivory skinned man's face. The look was as if he had found something amusing to him.

"Who are you?" Sanzo raised his gun.

"All in due time, Genjo Sanzo Hoshi-sama." The man smiled then waved his wrist, "Homura, Issou, Zenon, go play with your old friends."

Sanzo remained where he was as the others fought around him. His gaze was locked with the stranger's. The others would be alright, at least they had better be. They knew better than to die so easily. The eyes that stared back at his were frighteningly devoid of the spark of life which burned brightly in normal eyes. These were the eyes of the dead. Sanzo cocked the hammer of the Smith and Wesson.

"So impatient. Very well, I'll play with you if that's what you want." The man waved a long fingered hand at Sanzo.

Sanzo gasped for air briefly then tried to step back only to find his movements frozen. The world around him plunged into darkness. Sanzo struggled to no avail. He could not move or see at all. The harder he fought, the harder it became to breathe. His mind began to cloud over and fade into the warm darkness that welcomed him with open arms and a promise of eternal peace.

Gokuu swung at Homura who jumped back parrying with his flame sword. Pressing the attack, Gokuu pushed forward with all of his strength turning the fight into a shoving match. Leading with his right shoulder, the earth youkai pooled all of his energy into a sudden burst and lunged forward. Homura was forced to step back under the assault only to take a hit to the chin sending him flying across the battlefield. Taking advantage of the momentary victory, Gokuu let his gaze slide quickly across the other fights, checking on the others. His eyes widened to see Sanzo standing still with a vacant look in his eyes as the strange smelling man was about to throw a ki blast at him.

"Sanzo!" Gokuu shouted trying to snap the monk out of his trance. He got no reaction at all. That is when Gokuu heard the man chanting and realized that it was not a ki blast but a spell. The earth youkai left his battle completely and ran toward Sanzo, "Sanzo! Sanzo!"

Hakkai looked up immediately upon hearing Gokuu's distressed shouting. He gasped at the scene. Why was Sanzo not moving? His mind whirled with worry and panic but before he could make a move to help, a sharp blade nicked across his shoulder reminding him that he was previously engaged. Hakkai threw up a shield to block several more blades that were thrown at him. He threw a ki blast at his laughing dodging opponent. He cast one last glance in Sanzo's direction. Gokuu was close; he would make it in time. Hakkai turned back to his fight with extra vigor.

"Move your ass bohzo!" Gojyo found his own attention drawn to the unmoving monk.

His eyes darted back just in time for him to jump out of the way of a rain of bullets. Gojyo dodged to the side as he sent his shaku flying out again. He cursed at Zenon who moved skillfully out of the way and brought his gun to bear. Darting though the shower of bullets and taking several grazing cuts in the process, Gojyo raced up and slammed his fist into Zenon's face throwing the man to one side. Zenon, however, recovered far faster than he should have been able to and lunged at Gojyo with a knife. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai shouted blocking another attack from Chin Issou as he saw the man fall. They were losing. There was no way that these could be the same people they fought before. Something was very wrong,

"Sanzo!"

Gokuu flew between the stranger and his keeper as the incantation was released. He held nyoibo out at a tilt deflecting the blast of energy at the middle. The earth youkai strained against the spell as it continued to pound into the nyoibo. He growled pushing harder as the spell started to shove him back. He had to protect Sanzo. His feet struggled to hold purchase with the ground but soon started digging trenches in the soil. Without any warning, the spell burst forth with an even greater force pushing through Gokuu's defenses. The energy slammed into his chest armor sending him flying backwards. As the magic found it's way to his skin it seemed to disappear. Sanzo's unmoving body stopped Gokuu's backwards flight only a bit, sending them both to the ground. Gokuu hit the earth with so much force that he was rolled several feet away. The youkai's mind was only with him for a few seconds as his flight came to an end.

"S-San…zo…"

Sanzo's senses came flooding back to him and he felt as if a great weight had been lifted. He sat up from the ground, body aching. He put a hand to his head while attempting to regain his orientation. Hearing a sound, Sanzo looked to the side to see the nyoibo rolling up to him. Blinking as his mind regained it's full capacity of thought, Sanzo glanced about for the stranger. He saw Gokuu lying sprawled across the ground not that far from him like a broken child's doll. The youkai was not conscious.

"Gokuu?" Sanzo received no reply. He had not expected one.

The monk stood up angry for having been caught off guard by the spell. Finding his adversary, Sanzo started toward him with a more cautious approach. Gun recovered, he aimed once again. Out of the corner of his eye, however, Sanzo saw Homura stalking over to the unconscious earth youkai. Quickly, Sanzo turned to the side, still keeping the stranger in sight and fired at Homura. There was a rippling in the air as the bullet dissolved against an invisible barrier. Sanzo cursed remembering that bullets did not affect the demi-god. Casting a death glare at the stranger, Sanzo moved forward and grabbed the nyoibo off the ground. He moved between Gokuu and Homura.

"You reap what you sow, saru."

Hearing a sharp cry of pain, Sanzo's eyes briefly flickered to see Gojyo fall to the ground grasping his stomach as blood more scarlet than his hair flowed forth from the open wound. The red life littered the ground from his attempt to continue the fight but in the end even a demi-god can bleed and die. Sanzo returned his gaze to Homura who had just now entered into his combat range. He could only take care of one thing at a time.

Sanzo held the staff awkwardly but not unskilled. He moved first swinging the nyoibo hard at Homura's side. The demi-god blocked with his sword and with a shove of godly strength, threw Sanzo away with a shove. He continued on as if oblivious to Sanzo's attempted attack. Sanzo was sent rolling across the ground. Even more angered, he recovered his feet quickly only to stop. Homura was holding the earth youkai by the throat and raised him into the air. Gokuu made a strangled sound from semi-consciousness. Hearing a loud thump, Sanzo turned to see Hakkai crumple to the ground from a strike to the back of the neck from Chin Issou. The undead youkai crossed his arms rather pleased. Sanzo frowned…this really…sucked.

"You lose so easily Genjo." The stranger said with a smile.

Sanzo glared at the use of his first name, "Tell me who you are and what you want."

"Very well then. I am called Azreth."

"The demon king of Hell." Sanzo's expression was grim.

"Ah, but you are as clever as they say Genjo." Azreth grinned, "You suffer a miserable defeat today. However, you may still walk away from this encounter if you offer me something in return for you and your brave little companions' safety. It would be such a shame to lose all of them wouldn't it."

"Is that all?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow, "Offer something?"

"Yes." Azreth's voice came slyly. His mouth snaked across his face in the image of a genuine smile.

"Then take this and go." Sanzo tossed the demon an empty bullet casing, "You said 'something', now go."

"I like you Genjo." Azreth caught the bullet casing with a smirk, "Most people would have given me their soul or perhaps one of their companions but you are much more clever than that. Goodbye for now, Genjo."

"Urasei. Leave." Sanzo leveled the gun at him.

"Indeed, indeed. Come my sins, leave them be." Azreth called.

Without a word spoken, Gokuu was dropped, Hakkai stepped across, and Gojyo left to his pain as the entities turned and left their prey, returning to their master. As they passed, Sanzo could feel a wave of evil energy emitting off of them. These creatures were using illusions of enemies of the past to hide their true identities. They disappeared into thin air.

End Chapter One Part Two

(1) Written before I learned of Kami-sama or this would have been him but I'd have to change the story too much to fix it at this point. Sorry Gojyo….maybe Kami-sama can visit you later heh heh heh

**Next chapter**:

In which Hakkai speaks of the Seven Deadly sins, Gojyo makes perverted comments, Sanzo translates Latin, Gokuu has a serious conversation with Sanzo, and the terrible effect of the magic is brought to light as Gokuu tears someone limb from limb bathing in their blood…..well maybe not bathing.


	4. Chapter 2: Worry and Sloth

Disclaimer: Saiyuki?...Hm….checks files Nope not mine really but I will keep on writing fanfiction for it…oh, yess indeedy

A worryful little thing it seems……

**Introducing:**

**Saiyuki- The Demons Within**

**Chapter Two : Worry and Sloth**

Sanzo turned to look at his broken companions, his brow creased slightly with agitation. Agitation because of the absolute defeat they had been served and agitation as to having to think of what to do now. After a smoke, he set up the camp himself and bandaged them the best he could despite Hakuryuu kyuuing at him when he tightened the bandages too much. Hakkai was the first to regain consciousness. Using his ki power, he healed Gojyo's wounds and waited for the other two to come around. The afternoon slipped by in an icy silence and soon Hakkai heated a meal. The other two had since awakened but were silent, lost in their own wonderings, mulling over the defeat. The veil of silence was broken by Hakkai inquiring about the stranger. That is when Sanzo told them about what the man had said.

"He called them 'sins'?" Gokuu asked quietly.

"Yes." Sanzo raised an eyebrow at the look of deep thought that was crossing Gokuu's face, "Something important about it?"

"'Sins'?" Gojyo repeated then he flopped down on the ground to sit, "What a dumb name for something."

"Ah, but it could be a reference to the Seven Deadly Sins." Hakkai mentioned.

"Seven Sins?" Gojyo lay back on the ground with his arms crossed behind his head as a pillow, "What's this load of crap about?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins." Gokuu looked thoughtful for a moment, "They are the seven sins that are said to lead a soul directly to eternal damnation by making a person's life seemingly better on earth but instead consuming the person's every thought resulting in a living hell. It is said that there are supposed to be seven true demons that specialize in those very sins and are sent out by the king of hell to tempt the minds of mortals but a human may only be possessed by one sin at a time."

Gojyo looked mildly surprised and twisted his face up into a funny expression, "Was that really you monkey? Where did you get that from?"

"Eh…" Gokuu closed his eyes and put a hand to the back of his head, "Well, it was on a flyer left at the ramen store. It was talking about something weird."

"Same ol' monkey." Gojyo laughed, "Ramen store…please."

"Wanna make something of it?" Gokuu growled flashing barred teeth in a threatening manner.

"Urasei!" Sanzo brandished his paper fan and struck with accuracy.

"My, my." Hakkai held out his hands in an attempt to pacify them. Seeing the tension, he attempted to continue the previous topic, "So, what are the seven sins?"

"Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Avarice." Sanzo stopped to think, "Pride."

Gojyo shrugged, "Don't look at me; I commit them daily but hell if I know their names."

"Lust." Sanzo shot Gojyo an annoyed glare.

"That's six." Hakkai smiled trying to calm everyone down.

"What? Can't remember the last one? What kind of monk are you anyway." Gojyo grinned.

"Do you want me to put a hole in that head of yours to let out all the hot air!" Sanzo brandished his Smith and Wesson.

"Wrath perhaps." Hakkai offered, "If you think about the images they took, perhaps they were attempting a representation of the sin that each demon is."

"Doesn't matter. They're all annoying." Sanzo spoke up then he took out a cigarette.

"Ah, dinner is ready now." Hakkai motioned to the steaming stew.

Sanzo sat down across the fire from Hakkai. When he looked up, he saw it again. The blood smeared pointy-eared face, the insanity filled eyes, and the crooked wicked grin on a killing machine ready to leap across the fire at his and tear his throat out. The memory of a gunshot echoed through his head. Sanzo nearly jumped as a hand landed heavily on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gokuu frowning down at him.

"A word, Sanzo?"

With an irritated growl, Sanzo got to his feet. He was actually rather glad to be pulled out of his deviating mind. He followed Gokuu into the forest and out of earshot of the other two. Finally, Gokuu turned and watched Sanzo in silence. They stayed that way for several moments before Sanzo became irritable. His brow creased.

"What is it?" Sanzo demanded angrily, "Why are you just staring at me like that?"

"That's what Hakkai wants to know." Gokuu started quietly, "You're starting to freak him out. He thinks you're mad at him and it worries him. I can smell the tension so much that I could not smell the enemy over it today."

"What do you know you stupid monkey." Sanzo looked furious.

"Sanzo, I know that you're still upset about that whole incident but you're going to have to let it go. You're scaring Hakkai." He added quieter, "You're worrying me."

"It's none of your damn business!" Sanzo snapped. He turned to leave but a very strong hand caught his shoulder stopping him forcefully.

"Sanzo…you're sad aren't you? You still haven't forgiven yourself for killing him have you? Please listen to me. Hakkai's already forgiven you; I know that he understands that you had to do it. If not, he would be the one bearing the guilt of your death. Forgive yourself. If you have to, tell him you're sorry and let him forgive you himself. Sanzo please…" Gokuu let go of his shoulder and looked listlessly to the ground. On some level, he felt as if he was taking authority in a way that he had no right to.

After a few moments, Sanzo replied, "I'll consider it." Then he walked off.

Gokuu sighed and followed him back to camp. Hakkai was relived to see that they both returned unharmed while Gojyo made a dirty comment about how long they had been gone which resulted with him being whacked over the head with the fan of death and ordered to shut his damn mouth. In the end, Sanzo did not say a word to Hakkai about it. It actually bothered him how intelligent and logical Gokuu had been. It was not right. That monkey was supposed to be and idiot. He lay down to sleep letting the night air rush over him like the cold regret trapped in his soul. He could remember youkai Hakkai's face so clearly when he shot him. Then the look of pain that swept the emerald eyes at the moment when he was Hakkai again just before death took him. That look haunted him. He was close to Gokuu but the monocle wearing man was the closest thing that he had to a close friend. Sanzo lay awake staring into the midnight sky with his thoughts.

Morning came all too soon and the bright light was greeted with a curse from the violet-eyed insomniac. Sanzo sat up to see Hakkai leaning over the fire cooking. Yawning, Gokuu was sitting by the fire trying to piece his broken armor back together. The magic blast had shattered it into useless fragments. Had it actually struck him full on, Gokuu was sure that it would have broken several of his bones.

"You're up early Gokuu." Hakkai smiled.

What had that incantation been? It made his skin crawl all the time like there was something under his flesh. What was that spell supposed to do and most importantly, what was that bastard trying to do to Sanzo? Gokuu ground slowly in his thoughts when Hakkai's voice startled him. He looked up quickly with a confused face, "Heeeh?"

Hakkai chuckled at the awkwardness of the confused expression, "I said, 'You're up early'. It seems a bit too early for you. Breakfast won't be ready for some time now. You should go back to sleep. I'll wake you in a little bit."

"That's ok. I'm fine." Gokuu smiled then he thought carefully for a moment, "Hakkai, did you know that Sanzo-- waahh!" A hand wielding the dreaded fan flew out of nowhere and descended upon him over and over again. Gokuu put a hand over his wounded cranium and cast a resentful look at Sanzo who was glaring down at him, "That hurt, Sanzo."

"You want to die?" Sanzo glared then turned away from him.

"It something wrong?" Hakkai looked worried.

"Nothing important." Sanzo sat down by the fire. Stupid monkey. No one spoke his mind for him.

"Good morning, Sanzo-sama." An arm snaked it's way around Sanzo's shoulders as the red haired man came to sit beside him.

Sanzo knocked Gojyo's arm off his shoulders and glared, "You want to die too?"

"So cold." Gojyo made a mock hurt sound then got up and moved to sit beside Gokuu, "Can't believe you are awake before breakfast, gaki-saru."

Sanzo tuned out the resulting bickering and started to read his newspaper that he had pulled out of his sleeve along with his glasses. Idiots, both of them.

After breakfast, Gojyo took out his cigarette pack and began to smoke. The problem with Sanzo and Hakkai had not been completely overlooked by him. He just did not want to risk his skin by confronting either one about it. Things like this were best left alone to work themselves out. Interfering from his part would only make matters worse. He had many jokes inside of his head about it. However, a jokester he may be and the devil of irritation, getting on Sanzo's 'To Kill' list was just not one of his favorite things to do. Putting his two-cents in was a sure fire way to get killed. He would just coast it out safely on the sidelines and watch as the story unfolded itself. Let the monkey play with fire if he was willing to get burned. Soon after, he finished two of his cigarettes; they were off on the road again in Hakuryuu.

The day was uneventful and eerily quiet at first. Sanzo was lost in thought, Gokuu was sulking, and Hakkai was depressed. Gojyo, though staying contentedly out of everything, was beginning to wonder if he was the only stable one here. He smoked through his pack then turned to trying to provoke Gokuu and bring back some hint of normalcy. Besides, it was funny to watch the little youkai's face light up with embarrassment not that he had more or less an understanding of Gojyo's jokes.

"So, **chibi**-saru, how many hot chicks have you seen on your travels, eh?" Gojyo goaded with a grin after a long patch of silence.

"Shut up, ero-kappa!" Gokuu snapped at him.

Aw, come on, you can't tell me that you haven't seen any. You know; nice looking girls with long legs, lush perfect bodies, fine slim features, and especially--" Gojyo was grinning ear to ear.

"ERO-KAPPA!" Gokuu yelled, his face red, "You pervert! I don't want to hear about your life!"

"It's more interesting than yours, you monk wanna-be." Gojyo gave a sly grin, "And apparently much more exciting."

"Pervert! Pervert!" Gokuu shouted then he stood up and pointed an accusing finger, "You dirty perverted cockroach! I don't want to sit by you anymore!"

"Aw, if the little monkey's shy I can introduce you to some lovely ladies who know exactly what to do for you." Gojyo started laughing at Gokuu's color changing face, as it paled then turned red again.

"You are sick and wrong!" The finger of accusation pointed again, "SICK AND WRONG!"

Gojyo stood up, "You got a problem with it, you baka-saru!" Gojyo grabbed Gokuu by the hair and slammed his face into the seat cushions as if to smother him, "It's rude to point at handsome men you know!"

Sanzo twitched, unable to take it anymore, "URASEI!" He held up the Smith and Wesson and leveled it at them. All bickering stopped….for the next ten minuets.

The day's travel had ushered them into a thick forest. The road through it was very old and weeds had started growing along the side. Soon the sun set in the far horizon leaving a musky flower and pine scented breeze to blow coolly through the dark velvet of night. They decided to camp in the road for the sides of the forest held a very foreboding look and it felt as if something were watching them. Hakkai started up supper.

"Hey, monkey. You smell anything out there? This forest is giving me the hee-bee-gee-bees." Gojyo cast a glance into the forest's dark endlessness.

"I smell something but I can't make out what it is. There's too much interference." Gokuu cast a glance at Sanzo. Seeing Gojyo's questioning look, he waved at the fire, "Smoke. The pine is burning badly."

"Ah." Gojyo did not believe that excuse at all. He figured that the earth youkai could smell the tension just as well as he could read it, "Eh, don't trouble yourself over it. I'm sure that I'm probably just being paranoid after yesterday and all." He patted Gokuu on the head, earning himself a scowl. Gojyo laughed and sat down by the fire.

Sanzo himself had buried himself back into his newspaper, which he never seemed to be able to finish as he tried to forget things. If he tried hard enough to forget, then there was no need to seek penance. He would bury that memory where he had buried the memory of Koumyo Sanzo's death. That thought, however, only served to resurface that memory. People died, it was a fact, but…why did the living have to hurt for it. He turned his eyes back to concentration on the words before him only to realize that he had yet to actually read a sentence.

On the other side of the fire, Hakkai was almost finished cooking the meal. He had wanted to ask for forgiveness from Sanzo for the incident. If only he had stayed in control, then Sanzo would not be so angry with him now. He did not say a word for he was afraid of being snapped at. He sighed depressed then took out four bowls and divided the meal between them. Everyone sat in silence when suddenly Hakkai's sixth sense went to alert. He took an immediate scan of the area only to have his eyes land on Gokuu. The other two were watching him as well. The youkai was deathly still as if in a trance and his normally golden eyes were…green? What was this? The earth youkai's teeth barred slowly as Hakkai watched him tense up. He did not look to be all there in his mental capacities and his eyes were focused on something where Hakkai saw nothing.

Without warning, a whirlwind force of air slammed though the campsite, knocking out the fire and covering everything in pitch-black darkness. Hakkai felt something snake around his arms then pull then out painfully before he could react. He strained against it but it was far too strong. He heard curses from Gojyo and Sanzo when suddenly a sickly pale green light illuminated the area.

Hakkai saw that Sanzo and Gokuu had been captured just as he had. What surprised him the most was to see what was holding them there. It was the trees themselves. Their branches waved in the air angrily and several had been twined around their limbs as if they were giant kraken. Gojyo was bound in a cocoon of branches instead of hanging. Hakkai supposed that was to keep the demi-god from breaking out with strength alone. Gokuu was the only one not struggling. Something was very, very wrong. As Hakkai stared at the greened eyes, he felt like they were an empty void waiting to be filled with something. They were definitely not Gokuu's own. Hakkai struggled a bit more but stopped as the branches constricted more.

"Damn it! What the hell is this!" Gojyo yelled in anger.

"Ah, yesss. Hell, indeed. Which one you mean, perhaps, near mortal one? Silly little mortals." A voice came echoing in the darkness. That is when the most hideous creature that Sanzo had ever laid eyes upon was carried into the light on a pyre that was strapped to the backs of four enormous deer. The animals looked possessed and half-dead. Their eyes were empty sockets of eyeballs removed and their ribs nearly jutted out of the flesh that was pulled taunt at their sides. Their smell alone was of rotting flesh. The creature itself was gruesome beyond any conceivable comparison. Around four feet tall with a slight human appearance, just enough to add insult to the mortal race, its wormish body lay stretched along the pyre. Its skin was a sickly pale green and its very bone structure was apparent as layers of loose flesh hung down it in large wrinkles. Every motion it took, and every word it spoke was performed in a slow careless manner.

"What the hell is that!"

The creature ignored Gojyo's question and was taken up to each of them in turn only to stop in front of Sanzo. It seemed to be considering them all very thoughtfully. Staring at Sanzo, it spoke to no one in particular.

"Azreth, Azreth. You've made a mistake, oh, what a mistake. You said that it would be done but it is not so. The Master said that it would be the pretty one, the blond one, but you've gotten the Taisei instead. Nasty little creature. Oh, dear. How are you going to fix this? Master cannot use the brown haired one, oh no. We cannot control it, little beast. No, not that one. Dear Azreth what a mistake." The slow muttering voice slid in its own musing.

"What have you done to Gokuu?" Sanzo narrowed his eyes angrily.

"What is it that you want from us?" Hakkai asked.

"From you, dear mortal? No, no. It is what you want from Sloth. I have come to let you have it. Sloth is the first. The honor is mine." The oily voice came.

"We don't want anything from you." Hakkai tried to reason.

It was ignoring him again and now staring at Gokuu, "Murderous thing, come and take what you are wanting."

It waved its hand and the branched holding Gokuu released him. The youkai landed with a snarl and in a brief flash of motion, Sloth as it had called itself was lying on the ground in a pool of blood as Gokuu tore into it viciously. Flesh flew through the air in a sick display. Hakkai turned his face from the terrible scene. Sloth let out one last gasp of breath then died. The deer then decayed into piles of rotten ash. The tree branches released them reverting back into normal seeming trees as if nothing had happened.

Hakkai ran to Gokuu's side where the earth youkai was knelt on the ground by the corpse of Sloth that was fading into thin air. Gokuu was shaking his head violently side to side with his ears covered as if he heard something painful. Due to such movement, the blood that covered his hands was now smeared across his face and hair.

"Gokuu! Gokuu!" Hakkai grabbed the youkai about the shoulders, "What is it? Gokuu, please stop!" Hakkai looked over as he heard someone kneel beside him to see Sanzo.

"Stop this shit you stupid monkey!"

Gokuu stiffened up for a moment and screamed as if he were in pain then passed out. Hakkai caught the youkai as he fell then cradled him as if he were a child and looked down at him.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo's inquiry was filled with his own confusion and worry. He wandered over.

"I don't know what happened." Hakkai checked Gokuu for injury and was relieved to find none.

"What did that bastard do to him?" Sanzo's face was filled with anger. Anger at his confusion, anger at his helplessness, and anger on Gokuu's behalf.

"It was just like the insanity that he used to get back when he broke his limiter." Hakkai looked to Gojyo.

The demi-god shrugged, "Kanzeon said that it would never happen again now that he's back whole again. Those creeps must have done something."

"…socar holocaustum…gratia…erus…"

What the hell?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow then looked down at Gokuu who was speaking the awkward words from unconsciousness.

"It's Latin." Hakkai was also watching mildly surprised.

"Isn't that some kind of written language or something stupid?" Gojyo made a face, "What's he saying anyway?"

"Expecto…continuo…famular…"

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand Latin." Hakkai looked to Sanzo.

"Urasei." Sanzo put a hand on Gokuu's forehead and as soon as his fingers touched the youkai's skin, he stopped muttering. Sanzo stared tight-lipped for a moment, "He's got a fever."

Hakkai checked, "You're right. Sanzo please relight the fire. Gojyo, get some water from Hakuryuu."

Sanzo looked down at Gokuu who was lying beside the fire now. Hakkai had gotten his fever to go down some but he had said that it would be best not to move him tonight. Sanzo had sent the healer to go get some rest. He was taking first watch for intruders and in his own way to look after Gokuu. He frowned. What exactly had happened? He gathered that from the fight with Azreth earlier he was supposed to have been hit with the incantation. What was it for? As for the broken Latin, Sanzo had pieced it together as best he could. It was just words not even sentences but he did the best he could to put them together. 'Sloth sacrifices for the sake of the Master. To await…to join together…to be a servant…' Yeah, whatever it meant, it did not sound good. There were many indications in that Latin that he did not like. Azreth was behind this. Next time Sanzo saw that man… Hearing a small sigh, Sanzo was brought out of his murderous thoughts. He looked over to see tired golden orbs reveal themselves.

"Sanzo…?"

"Baka-saru!" Sanzo smacked him upside the head with his fan. There was not the normal force behind it, "What happened with you?"

"Happened?" Gokuu looked confused.

"With that creature."

"What creature?"

"You don't remember?" Sanzo looked to be thinking again.

"I remember my head hurting while I was eating then...I woke up just now. Did I fall asleep?" The youkai yawned then pulled his blanket closer, "I don't feel well."

"Go back to sleep you idiot." Sanzo waited for the eyes to shut themselves once more then he tucked the blanket around the youkai's shoulders and wandered off to his place to keep watch.

End Chapter 2

Next time on: Baking With Saiyuki--

Will they ever buy enough flour?

Where did they get those frilly aprons and most importantly what is Gojyo doing with all that cooking oil?

Nah, but seriously:

**Chapter Three: Sickness, Wrath, and Envy**

In which, Sanzo gets into an argument with Gokuu and temporarily possessed tries to kill him, many things are brought to light, dreams of the future are had, and they get an invitation.


	5. Chapter 3: Sickness, Wrath, and Envy

Disclaimer: Oh, great genie of the Lamp grant my wish that I may own Saiyuki! What's that? Get in line? Hey! That's not fair!

Things are not always, how they seem……

**Introducing:**

**Saiyuki- The Demons Within**

**Chapter Three: Sickness, Wrath, and Envy**

Gokuu was the last one to wake up the next morning. Sanzo had told the others that the youkai did not remember anything of last night. Collectively, they decided to leave things at that. The creature was dead; there was nothing that could be done about that now. Breakfast was short and everyone piled into Hakuryuu. Hakkai drove a little faster to get them out of the forest. Gokuu still feeling unwell soon fell asleep again leaving the journey to continue on in silence and the white smoke of cigarettes.

Much to Hakkai's dismay, the forest never seemed to have an end. However, by noon, everything was back to normal. Gojyo was bickering with Gokuu who seemed to be feeling better and Sanzo was trying to make them shut up. Hakkai was glad for it. All these uncomfortable silences and awkward moments were getting to be a bit much for him. The afternoon soon passed and they were forced to stop again for the night. Hakkai consulted the map while he was warming dinner up. He was sure that with their travel time and the fact that they had been double-timing the last day that they should have been in Trimal by now. Something just made no sense about this forest. There was just a small marking for it on the map. Technically, they should have been out of it since last night.

Sanzo sat down by the fire as his meal began. Seeing Hakkai across the fire made the memory flash again. Sanzo turned his gaze away only to see Gokuu glaring at him over his own bowl of rice. The glare was soon accompanied by a growl of irritation. Gokuu turned to Hakkai after a few moments when Sanzo looked away from him as well.

"Hakkai, Sanzo wants—" Gokuu started only to have Sanzo lunge at him knocking him flat on the ground with the fan raised threateningly. Sanzo glared, and Gokuu growled back.

Gojyo whistled, he could not help himself, "Hey, Hakkai, what did you put in this rice? I need some more if it's enough to make an uptight monk get all worked up."

Sanzo's expression flattened as he noticed the awkward position that he had ended up in and the implications of Gojyo's comment. The monk snarled in angry disgust then collected himself and returned to his seat. He gave Gokuu a threatening look. For some reason, he just felt like beating the hell out of the earth youkai. He could not remember when he had last been so irrationally angered before.

Hakkai attempted to regain the peace by refilling Gokuu's bowl of rice, which had been spilt. Gokuu, however, sat brooding over his bowl, glaring dangerously at Sanzo. Sanzo frowned back. He was still trying to think of why he was so mad. The earth youkai was merely looking after him in his own simplistic way. Being sick was defiantly not improving Gokuu's mood any. Regardless of any of the boy's good intentions, Sanzo would find his own way to overcome this problem. He was the one who had killed Hakkai and he was the one who was going to deal with it. Hakkai was looking back and forth between the two worriedly. He wanted to say something but the situation looked volatile. He had never seen Gokuu so irate before. It just seemed so out of place for the cheerful monkey boy.

"Oi, saru. You going to eat that rice or stare it to death." Gojyo was attempting to calm the situation down for Hakkai's sake by distracting the only one he could. He did not want the attention of a super pissed Sanzo.

"Take it!" Gokuu's voice hissed in one outburst of breath. He slammed the bowl down and stood up swiftly. He stalked off angrily away from the camp.

"Gokuu?" Hakkai called worriedly as the youkai disappeared from eyeshot. His brow creased.

"Damn it!" Sanzo slammed his own bowl on the ground and stood. He was not taking some sort of stupid guilt trip for this, he absolutely refused. Sanzo quickly started after the retreating youkai.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai received no answer as the monk stalked off. He started to get up as well.

"Don't worry about it, Hakkai." Gojyo put a hand on Hakkai's shoulder in a sign of comfort, "Let them go talk. Better than letting them stew over it until Sanzo snaps and kills someone, you know how that bohzo gets. Besides, you know them. Sanzo won't let anything happen to Gokuu and that baka-saru adores that dirty monk as if he's some kind of god. God of pissiness, maybe. They'll be ok."

Sanzo walked faster trying to catch up with the earth youkai. He had expected the boy to stop walking when he noticed that Sanzo was following him but instead, Gokuu showed absolutely no signs of slowing, in fact, he was walking faster. Getting more than annoyed, Sanzo reached out quickly after nearly running to catch up and grabbed the long ponytail that was trailing behind the youkai. Gokuu immediately stopped and whirled about yanking the hair from Sanzo's grasp.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sanzo demanded. He glared to cover up the fact that it was disconcerting to see angry golden orbs staring back at him almost eye level. Height made the raging face seem more dangerous than usual. Sanzo had almost forgotten that Gokuu had grown. Then again, he was not used to staring him down either. This sudden use of a backbone was really grating Sanzo's nerves. Gokuu had been rebellious sometimes before but this was just brazen.

"I've told you already!" Gokuu snapped, leveling his own glare, "You hesitate to give up your guilt and now you stink of denial. Last night, Gojyo told me that something was wrong but I couldn't smell anything above you! I know something happened because no one will tell me about it and now I feel sick, like something beneath my skin is trying to put me to sleep. I can't stand your smell anymore! It's five time's as bad as Gojyo's stench when he hasn't been laid in a while!"

"Then you should stop breathing." Sanzo's brow creased angrily at having his emotional turmoil compared to Gojyo's 'needs', "I will handle my affairs any way I see fit. It's none of your business."

"You don't have the guts to apologize." Gokuu's teeth flashed menacingly.

An insane anger swelled up inside Sanzo. If he had been in his right mind, he would have realized that it was only partially his own. Something else was heightening it far past its normal parameters. Sanzo lost all control in an instant. He swung out striking Gokuu in the face then pressed the attack as the youkai staggered backwards from surprise. Gokuu dodged away from Sanzo's attack while watching the monk intently as he did so. The first hit had caught him off guard. Sanzo had not physically struck him in a very long time; that is what the fan was used for. Granted, he now thought that perhaps he should not have lost his temper but it was bothering the hell out of him. Then since they had stopped for the night, a new strange smell had been hanging around Sanzo. It smelled like sulfur.

The exchange was very awkward as Gokuu easily dodged Sanzo's failed attacks. He wondered when the monk would get exhausted for he seemed intent on hitting him. Angry he may have been, but Gokuu would never hit Sanzo. With his strength versus the fragile existence of Sanzo's humanity, he could severely hurt or possibly kill the monk. He moved back out of the way until the heel of his boot was stopped by something hard. Slightly startled, Gokuu glanced over his shoulder to see that it was a large root blacking his way. Sanzo's fist took that momentary lull in Gokuu's defense to slam itself hard into the youkai's stomach. Gokuu was popped off the ground by the sheer force of the blow. The wind was knocked out of his lungs.

The root, it appeared was a marker for the deep water hole behind it for when Gokuu's feet found the ground again, he staggered disoriented and tripped on the root falling backwards into the water. The resulting splash seemed to dissolve Sanzo's anger leaving only a wet irate monk. He stared at the water for a second as his mind ran up to him blowing the time out whistle. Why had he attacked Gokuu like that, it was not like him. Not like him at all. Sanzo put a hand to his head; he could feel a headache coming on. That stupid monkey…speaking of which… Sanzo looked back to the water. Shouldn't Gokuu have climbed out by now? He saw only the last wisp of brown hair sink beneath the surface.

"Gokuu!" Sanzo quickly plunged his hand beneath the cold, water surface and grabbed the long tail of hair. He pulled and brought the earth youkai back to the surface. He grabbed a shoulder as soon as it became available and hauled him to the ground. He cursed. Gokuu was not moving.

"Damn it, wake up!" Sanzo slapped Gokuu across the face a few times. His chest was not moving, he must have inhaled the water. Sanzo frowned.

------ ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- --- -- -- - -----

Hakkai watched the fire occasionally glancing off the way the other two had stormed off in worried. Despite Gojyo's attempt to calm him, he felt as though something were wrong. He fretted while awaiting their return. He started packing away the remnants of dinner. Remnants…had they ever had leftovers before? After a while, Hakkai stood and started in the direction that Sanzo and Gokuu had left. It was too dangerous for them to be wandering around in the forest after that last freaky night.

"Hakkai, where are you going?" Gojyo stood as well.

"Take care of the camp please, Gojyo." Hakkai called over his shoulder.

Entering the dark forest, Hakkai used his sixth sense to determine which direction they had taken. Following his instincts and a small trial of broken branches, he searched. After only a few minuets, he heard a curse. Hakkai turned toward the sound. It soon brought him to a clearing by a river. The river was almost completely hidden by the darkness. The only thing that gave it away to Hakkai was the ripples in the surface. Beside the river shore, he saw Sanzo leaning over a prone Gokuu. He was pressing his palms against the youkai's chest then leaned forward and holding Gokuu's nose put his mouth over the boy's. Hakkai hurried forward as he recognized that Sanzo was attempting to resuscitate Gokuu. Something bad must have happened.

Sanzo glanced briefly at the dark haired man as Hakkai came to kneel beside him, then continued to try and breath air back into the water filled lungs. Hakkai checked the earth youkai's pulse briefly, when Sanzo's next attempt resulted in all the water that Gokuu's lungs had excavating. Sanzo and Hakkai sat back as Gokuu curled up coughing out water. The youkai looked piteous as he coughed.

"Gokuu, I'm so glad you are alright." Hakkai smiled at Gokuu reassuringly. He looked up to see Sanzo put a hand on the wet brown hair, "What happened, Sanzo?"

"Ch." Sanzo let out an annoyed sound and sighed heavily. He was silent for some time, "About your death…"

Hakkai watched the silent monk for a few moments. Sanzo seemed to be struggling about for something, "Sanzo, sometimes people have to do what's best for others regardless of the outcome. No matter what that price is."

They sat in silence and simple understanding. Hakkai understood finally, what the whole fiasco had been about. Sanzo had been overcome with regret and guilt and needed to know that Hakkai did not blame him. The more Hakkai thought about it, the more he knew that he probably would have done the same thing if the tables had been reversed. If Sanzo had not killed him first it would have easily been him with the guilt not to mention Gokuu's eternal hatred. The problem had been that Sanzo lacked the ability to ask for forgiveness.

"Hah-choo!"

Hakkai blinked and looked over at Gokuu who was still curled up in a fetal position. His eyes were now open and he was staring blankly ahead. Half lidded green eyes that were slowly fading back to gold. The earth youkai was shivering, "Gokuu?"

"It's happened again." Sanzo frowned while watching the green eyes, "There's something wrong with him…and with me."

"What is it?" Hakkai looked concerned.

"I'm not sure yet." Sanzo looked briefly at his hands pondering what had led him to lose control like that. It was as if he had been someone else.

Hakkai picked up Gokuu whose eyes were shut tiredly, "We need to get back to camp. He's freezing. Besides, I'm afraid that Gojyo may have caught fire to something."

"Let's go." Sanzo stood.

Hakkai entered the camp to see that Gojyo had indeed set fire to something, his clothes. The demi-god was running around lit on fire; even rolling on the ground did not seem to put it out. Hakkai set Gokuu down immediately and rushed over to beat the fire out with one of the blankets. He sighed in relief as Gojyo sat down.

"I swear, sometimes, you are just as bad as Gokuu."

"What? I can't help it if I have hot pants." Gojyo grinned with a wink.

"You could have put it out at any time, couldn't you?" Hakkai crossed his arms.

"Maybe. Besides, I thought that it would be a good tension breaker. You guys are solemnly bugging the hell out of me." Gojyo grinned.

"I see." Hakkai smiled again then returned to where he had left Gokuu and moved him by the fire. He took most of the youkai's wet clothes off and stretched them out to dry by the fire. He then covered Gokuu up with one of the thicker blankets they owned. After that, he made a little nest of one blanket for Hakuryuu.

"Ha-cheeo!"

"What happened to him?" Gojyo walked over to check on his arguing partner.

"Accident with a lake that's none of your concern." Sanzo glared.

"Grumpy, grumpy." Gojyo moved to his bed beside the fire, "What do I care that you went for a midnight 'swim' with the saru? For all I care you two could have gone out there to—"

"Urasei!" The gun was immediately drawn.

"Ha-chee!"

"You too!" Sanzo threw a small rock in Gokuu's direction and surprisingly enough, the sneezing stopped.

Sanzo went over to Gokuu's side before going to make his own bed. He looked down at the hazy sick eyes and stared annoyed at them. He rested a hand on the brown hair, "Dead saru get left behind."

A small smile lit Gokuu's face briefly then he closed his eyes and curled up beneath the blanket. He felt sicker now than before, as if there were some kind of heavy weight in his chest. He was scared of this terrible feeling, but Sanzo was here. Sanzo would watch out for him. When he had fallen into the water, just after he had gone under, he saw something horrible. He could not remember what it was but he remembered being afraid of it. The fear is what made him inhale the water. He shivered as he tried to get warmer; he was so very cold. He almost jumped when he heard something beside him. Gokuu cracked open one eye and looked over his shoulder to see Sanzo with his back to him lying beside him.

"Go to sleep. I'm tired of hearing you move around. If I catch your disease, I'm killing you."

Gojyo tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams were filled with fire and hot coals. In his dream, he could smell the scent of burning flesh with a sick vividness. The heat was all around him, stifling, as if in an attempt to smother him. He briefly saw flashes of the others. Hakkai looked as if he were sleeping peacefully though blood was splattered all across his pale face. Gokuu's face was twisted in grief, tears flooding down from his closed eyes. Sanzo, however, was shadowed in darkness, standing still as a statue.

Hakkai dreamed that he was walking through the walls of a huge never-ending maze almost like a ghost. He passed Gojyo and tried to greet him but the man did not seem to acknowledge his presence at all. The demi-god seemed to be searching very intently for something. He continued on, passing through walls until he came across Gokuu. He gasped. The little youkai was surrounded by six shadowy figures that forced the struggling youkai to go the way they chose. Hakkai shouted and reached out to attempt to rescue his companion when the scene shifted and he looked to be in a different place. Sanzo was standing before him but there was something terrible in the monk's eyes. They were sharper, filled to the brim with malice and hatred. Hakkai stepped back. What in the world?

Gokuu's sleep was ill rested as well. He dreamed of running across a long stretch of shadowy field but everywhere he went, two walls would appear before him. They were trying to trap him, to block his movements. Written on the walls were the names Envy and Sloth.

"Get away from me! What do you want?" Gokuu ran in a different direction.

He could hear two voices speaking but he did not know where they were coming from.

"The Seiten Taisei is too powerful for us. Azreth's mistake may have been bigger that he thought."

"When there are more of us, the little creature won't be able to run. Oh, no. He won't run at all."

"Get away!" Gokuu turned to run another way as the walls appeared before him, "Leave me alone!"

Where was Sanzo? Where?

Sanzo muttered something irately in his sleep as he heard Gokuu make a piteous sound from deep sleep. No dreams for him, nothing but the utter peacefulness of darkness.

Hakkai woke early the next morning as he always did and he was very glad for it. That dream had bothered him a lot. He shook it off; he had breakfast to prepare. Hakkai started the fire again and smiled to see the others still asleep. They were quiet and seemingly harmless when they were not moving. Hearing a sneeze, Hakkai looked over to see a spike of brown hair sticking out from under a blanket. He took the now dry clothes from beside the fire and lay them near Gokuu's bed. He reached down and ruffled the hair.

"I'm starting breakfast." He directed a smile at the yawn he heard in response.

Hakkai turned to the fire and warmed up some of the leftover rice, adding some more. As he started to pull out the bowls, he heard a rustling of cloth and a few seconds later, a dressed Gokuu was by his side.

"Good morning, Gokuu." Hakkai smiled, "How are you feeling?"

I'm fi-hah-ah-chee, fine." Gokuu gave the dark haired man a half smile, "How much longer? I'm hungry."

"It'll be just a while now." Hakkai patted him on the head.

"Aw..hah-chee, but I'm hungry now." Gokuu whined and gave Hakkai his best sad hungry face. Hakkai chuckled.

"Oi, saru." The voice of doom came then Gokuu found a meat bun shoved into his open mouth, "Urasei."

Gokuu munched the bun happily. Gojyo, however, slept right on until Sanzo gave him a solid kick to the ribs, "Wake up, Kappa."

"It's a nice morning today, Sanzo." Hakkai smiled kindly. Deeming the food ready, he scooped the first bowl and gave it to Gokuu, "Here you are. Eat it while it's hot. Maybe it'll help your cold."

"'Sank you." Gokuu too the bowl with a wide grin then promptly sneezed.

Hakkai gave him a sympathetic look then served Sanzo and Gojyo their food. He turned to see the sleeping Hakuryuu. Reaching over, he gently petted the little dragon until he stretched his neck and yawned. Hakkai picked up a water flask and started to pour some out for the dragon when he realized that it was empty.

"Ah, it seems that we're out of water. Sanzo, please watch the rice while I go to the river for some more."

Sanzo did not have time to argue the point as the monocle wearing man disappeared with the water flask. Instead, he glared irately at the rice. Gokuu moved up to the kettle and refilled his bowl. He looked up as he sensed Sanzo watching him.

"Are you ok, Sanzo?"  
"You need to keep your guard up. Even if it's me." Sanzo stopped looking at him.

Gokuu smiled, "I'll remember that."

Sanzo ruffled the youkai's hair and could not help but smirk slightly at the bright smiling face. He had missed that stupid unselfish smile. It never seemed to change at all. Nothing compared to the sheer ego trip of being everything to someone who has nothing. Still, he had noticed lately that the innocence that used to fill those bright heretical eyes was replaced by a heavy sadness. He had always asked himself what would happen when he died, and he had always come up with the same answer.

"What did you do when I died?"

Gokuu's smile faded in favor a serious expression. He was quiet.

"You lost your limiter." It was a statement, nothing more.

"All I remember was that Gojyo was yelling at me over and over to clam down then it's all hazy. Kanzeon caught me two days later and put the limiter back on. A lot of people got killed."

"And Gyumaoh?"

"There wasn't much left of him. After all, he was the one who killed you."

"What happened after that?"

"After, that…Gojyo took care of me until he died. It was silly, one day he just got sick and didn't get better. Gojyo thought it was some kind of terrible joke that the gods played on him. With Kanzeon you can never tell. When he was gone, they were going to put me back under the mountain." Gokuu shivered at the thought, "But Gojyo chose to ascend to a demi-god so that he could keep watching after me until you came back. It was Gojyo who got them to take the time to fix me. Then for the years I waited for you to grow back up, I stayed on the mountaintop and guarded your sutras. I read them. They were very insightful."

"Ch. Baka-saru."

When Gokuu looked back at Sanzo, the monk was watching him with a stoic expression. There was no anger or irritation, perhaps a bit of amusement. Gokuu smiled again.

"Hey, perverted monk and idiot monkey, what's going on over there, huh?"

"None of your business." Sanzo's scowling face returned.

"Sanzo…"

"What now?" Sanzo looked over at Gokuu to see that the earth youkai was sitting stiff and unmoving. He had his head cocked to one side as if listening intently for something.

"Something is coming."

"Damn it." Sanzo stood quickly and brandished his gun.

"Hakkai's not back yet." Gojyo made to go look for him.

"Don't, he can take care of himself." Sanzo glance around quickly trying to see something.

The Chin Issou copy stepped out of the shadows and for the brief instant, that Sanzo was still aware; he thought that he saw Gokuu's eyes turn green. Without any warning, Sanzo felt a pain to the back of his head and mind reeling he fell forward knowing no more.

End Chapter Three

Next time on: The Saiyuki Rangers

With Sanzo and Gojyo fighting over who gets to wear the red suit and be the leader will Hakkai and Goku be enough to stop the plans of the nefarious Kanzeon Bosatsu and her evil claymation feinds? Will they ever realize that by adding a little water that the claymation creations will just dissolve? Find out next time on….The Saiyuki Rangers.

Sorry I just had to do it again so really….

**Chapter 4: One Hell of a Bad Time**

In which Sanzo finally uncovers the truth of the spell and is forced to agree to play a game that may cost them all their lives and everyone gets a little taste of Hell.


	6. Chapter 4:One Hell of a Bad Time

Disclaimer: Nope no owning of Saiyuki for me…darned the luck, darn

Thank you for the review. It really brightened my dreary day.

**Introducing:**

**Saiyuki- The Demons Within**

**Chapter Four: One Hell of a Bad Time**

When he awoke, Sanzo was angry. He was laying spread eagle inside of a circle that was carved into the black stone floor. The monk sat up and looked around with a glower. This was a cave, a very hot cave that smelled strongly of sulfur. The first things that the sharp violet eyes noticed were the torches that were burning with surreal dark purple flames. That is when he saw Gojyo. The demi-god was hanging above a bed of red-hot coals. His hands were tied together by a strip of leather that was attached to a chain descending from the ceiling. However, what disgusted Sanzo was the fact that Gojyo had been stripped of his clothes. The demi-god was unconscious still or at least was faking it well. Sanzo was not sure which, in fact, he did not really care. The point was that he knew where Gojyo was.

His eyes roamed the room for more information. Sanzo saw that across from him was Gokuu clad only in his shirt and pants. Thick iron manacles were clasped about his neck, wrists, and ankles. The earth youkai was curled up in the floor looking piteous. Ears drooped; he was staring at Sanzo like a child afraid of admonishment.

"Hah-chee!"

Sanzo almost felt as though he were staring through the bars of the mountain again, "Gokuu?"

A sneeze answered him at first then chains rattles as Gokuu moved as far from the wall and close to Sanzo as he could. He was stopped several feet from the monk, "Sanzo…Hakkai…Hakkai's not here." His voice sounded small.

Sanzo frowned at the red seeming walls and the black stone floor. What kind of twisted sick place was this? Where had they taken Hakkai? In that matter, who the hell was in charge of this? He looked back to Gokuu, "Where are we?"

"I don't know. But many people have died here." Gokuu was looking about with a wary harried expression. It was borderline fearful.

"Oi, bohzu. Enjoying the view?" Gojyo's voice came. When Sanzo looked his direction, he winked. Pain, however, was evident on his mocking face.

"Nothing of interest to view." Sanzo replied with a bored disinterested expression, "Nothing worth it anyway."

"Hey!" Gojyo looked offended, "You're just jealous because I'm manlier than you."

"Ch." Sanzo ignored him. If Gojyo had enough energy to joke, then he was going to be all right.

His attention turned to the task at hand, escape. He pointed a finger to the edge of the circle encasing him only to receive a nasty shock. He sat down trying to think. This was probably a ward of some kind. Sweat soon formed at his brow from the sheer heat of the cave and he began wishing that he had one of their canteens. The stink of blood filled his nose. As if an after thought, his mind registered that Gokuu was in fact, covered head to toe in smudges of blood. It was smeared as though he had tried to wipe it off. Sanzo turned back to the youkai.

"Are you hurt?"

"It's not mine." He sneezed.

"Yeah, back at camp, the saru here snapped and went all crazy. He tore that Chin Issou bastard apart literally." Gojyo spoke almost proudly, and then when he noticed that Gokuu was not watching him, he mouthed a message to Sanzo. 'He tried to eat Issou.'

Sanzo's stomach tightened at the thought. What in the world was wrong with his monkey? Gokuu moved rattling his chains. He backed up a bit then sat down in a heap of metal and curled up. Tired gold eyes closed and Sanzo frowned to see how sick he looked. Pale was not a natural shade for the youkai.

"I guess we wait then." Gojyo sighed, "I wonder how long our hosts are going to make us wait in this heat. They should give us a fan or something. This is down right rude."

"Hn." Sanzo plopped down to sit Indian style with his legs crossed. He reached into his robes and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He noticed without surprise that his gun was missing. Lighting the cigarette, he took a deep drag.

"That's not fair, bohzo!"

Sanzo opened one eye, "Its karma."

"Worldly cold hearted monk! How could you smoke right in front of me like that?"

"Urasei, dirty unclothed kappa." Sanzo took another deep drag. When he was done, Sanzo flicked the finished cigarette into the circle's edge. It disintegrated.

Gokuu lifted his head from the ground. He appeared to be listening for a moment, "Someone's coming."

As predicted, a few minuets later, Azreth entered the room. He shook his head piteously in Sanzo's direction, "Genjo, I thought surely that you would have put up quite a bit more fight than you did. It was terribly disappointing. Nothing like your reputation at all."

"What do you want?" Sanzo crossed his arms annoyed.

"Ah, but that secret should not be revealed too soon. Ruins things you see. Perhaps, we should just see how it all comes together shall we?" Azreth looked as if he suddenly remembered something but Sanzo could tell that the reaction was quite over exaggerated, "Oh, but we do need one thing."

"A brain."

Azreth laughed, "Not so, good try. We need your participation in a little game."

"I don't play games with psychopaths." Sanzo pulled out another cigarette in a sign of boredom.

"Oh, but you are quite harsh." Azreth smiled.

"Where is Hakkai?" Azreth looked to see Gokuu glaring at him.

Azreth looked almost delighted, "So you do speak what a clever little creature. How is that cold anyway? You don't look so well."

"Where is Hakkai?" Gokuu growled angrily. He did not feel in the mood to be patronized by this man. Getting no answer, Gokuu lunged forward at the demon. The chains ground forcefully against each other under the strain. The links twisted, begging to break but miraculously held strong.

"My, my. Such strength. No wonder you're causing us so much trouble." Azreth looked down at him as one considering a pedigree dog.

"Urasei, baka-saru!" Sanzo's voice snapped out as Gokuu opened his mouth to say something. He did not want Azreth's attention on Gokuu. His glare to the slightly confused look Gokuu sent him conveyed all that needed to be said. He frowned and Gokuu back down to sit once more. Azreth chuckled as if some inner joke amused him.

"I bet you are curious as to your missing companion as well, Genjo." Azreth turned an idle gaze at the monk, "If you play the game, I'll even let you take one of your little companions with you. Think of it as a bonus."

"I can't hear the words of insane people." Sanzo continued to smoke.

"What's your obsession with our worldly monk anyway?" Gojyo demanded.

"Urasei!" Sanzo glared at the demi-god. His mind yelled at the two idiots to stop attracting attention to their selves.

Azreth smiled again, "We can do this the hard way or the fun way."

Sanzo's vulgar reply was enough to put Gojyo to shame but it only made Azreth smile more.

"So be it." Azreth snapped his fingers.

The world as Sanzo knew it was returned to blessed darkness. He awoke, he found that he had bee stripped to the waist and was now hanging from the ceiling quite as Gojyo had been. He tried to struggle but gravity was as much his enemy as the tight bonds were. After a few moments of trying in vain to get free, Sanzo stopped and just hung there annoyed. He was beginning to get bored when he faintly heard the sounds of someone screaming. It was emanating from the wall on his right. He listened for a moment and realized that the sounds were Gojyo's. He must be getting tortured in the next room. Then there was a different scream. He could barely hear it. Sanzo turned his ear toward the back wall so that he could listen better. It sounded again. Too deep to be Gokuu, was it Hakkai? Sanzo turned his glare to the left as the door opened and two people walked in. One was Azreth. The creature with him was a massive deformed demon holding a whip.

"Awake already Genjo? Your friends are singing quite beautifully I do say." Azreth grinned.

"Drop dead." Sanzo had a look of passing disinterest on his face, "No matter what you do, they won't die."

"Oh, then they'll be a lot of fun. Here in Hell, torture is free, but we really must get you to agree to play our game. It's that free will that you humans have that gets in the way of things." Azreth looked cheerful.

"Go screw yourself."

Azreth gave a nod to his companion. The malformed demon raised the whip and snapped it across Sanzo's back. The whip leather snapped hard across his back leaving a long burning welt. Sanzo bit back a scream. They would get no such satisfaction out of him.

"Every time you aren't sociable, that's five lashes, then for every consecutive transgression we add that new five to your total." Azreth's smile beamed brightly, "Understand?"

"Fuck off."

Getting its cue, the demon gave Sanzo five strong lashes. Sanzo clenched his teeth to not make a sound. Azreth leaned closer to Sanzo's face, "Well? How about now?" Sanzo glared at the demon silently only to watch Azreth's smile broaden, "That's ten, next is fifteen."

Ten more times the whip landed blazing. This time, Sanzo felt a wetness running down his back. His mind was reeling with pain. He did not hear what Azreth said this time but he told the demon just where and what he could do with his stupid game and whip. The whip struck fifteen more times. After that, the whole thing became a blur in his pained mind. He could neither hear what the demon said nor remember the answers that he came up with. The pain filled his every moment. It was as if every nerve ending in his back was on fire. Vaguely, through his muddled mind, Sanzo thought he heard or at least imagined someone screaming for him. Screaming his name then…crying? He could hear someone crying. Sanzo's mind blanked as soon as the pain stopped again for a while.

Azreth stared contemplatively at the unconscious monk, "A grand total of one hundred and forty six lashes and not a single scream. An intensely strong will for a mere human. Perhaps there is something special about you." Azreth took Sanzo's chin and propped the unconscious face up examining it. Hearing a half-rasped growl, he turned toward the stonewall behind him. It was broken in a few places showing hints of the dark adjacent room. He could hear ragged sobbing breath that seethed with rage. The screaming had stopped not very long ago but it was most likely due to a raw bloody throat. The scratching had stopped as well but he assumed that it was because Sanzo was no longer being hurt. He smirked.

"I suppose he did not feel the need to scream after all you did enough for the both of you." He laughed as he heard the raspy growl again, "Don't worry, he'll live. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

Azreth heard a few forced sounds of an attempted reply but no true words were sounded. Dropping Sanzo's face, he turned toward the door. There was nothing more that he could do here, perhaps they were still torturing the demi-god. He absolutely loved to watch the flesh being flayed off of a live being. Perhaps they would set hot coals upon the fresh skin layer as well. He chuckled to himself and left.

When Sanzo came to, he felt very weak and his back was numb with a dull undertone of pain. He was barely able to keep his eyes half open. Everything was quiet now. Looking down, he saw blood on the floor. His mind relayed the past events to him alerting him to the fact that the blood was his. He heard a soft barely audible noise that resembled a sniffle coming from the wall before him. Sanzo stared at the wall until his eyes focused on one of the larger holes. After his vision adjusted to the darkness, he could make out a shape crouched on the floor.

"Who's there?" Sanzo snapped out already on the offensive from pain and irritation.

"S…s…" A hissing sound replied, "S--z--." Sanzo saw the form move slowly. He squinted trying to figure out what was going on when he realized that it was reaching out an arm toward him. There was a rattling of metal.

"Gokuu?" Sanzo squinted harder.

"S--z--"

The sound hissed out again but Sanzo could feel the annoying voice in the back of his mind. The chain clinked again and he could see the hand stretching, reaching out for him. Every so often, he could have sworn that he saw a brief shine of water in the darkness.

"S--"

Sanzo heard a thump and a metallic clanging as the youkai collapsed.

"Gokuu!"

The voice in his mind was silent. Sanzo tried once more to free himself when he saw the door open again. Azreth appeared.

"Feeling well, Genjo?"

"Like shit."

"That's nice." Azreth looked amused, "Not to worry, we healed your back up every so often. It wouldn't due to give you a lasting injury. Oh, and it is such a pity that your pet has already exhausted himself. The way he tore at those chains trying to break free and save you was quite touching. In fact, I do believe that he managed to pull one arm free from the wall. Rather amazing I must say. All that screaming on your behalf though, such a waste. He sings a bit too loud for my ears. However did you train him so well?"

"I didn't idiot came that way."

"Speaking of your companions, they are very fun to play with. The demi-god has only lost the first few layers of skin so far. It wouldn't due to torture him to death when it's much more fun to torture the living. Pain should be a lasting thing. Don't you agree? Setting a coal on his tongue was quite interesting. Flesh bubbled rather nicely, I should say. He, however, sings very well." Azreth appeared to be thinking, "The other one, hmm…I do wonder how he is."

"Cut the crap." Sanzo was trying his best to remain bored and annoyed but the mere words coming from Azreth's mouth added more kindling to the fire of his hate for the demon.

"I would if you would play our game."

"Go die."

"Hmm…you are a tough one that is for sure. Torture didn't work so I suppose that we'll have to actually kill someone now." The demon pulled a mock sad face, "No fun in that. I suppose I'll kill the Taisei. He's out of our control anyway. Can't even get within arms reach of him. We'll just start the collecting over again. Shame, that took some time."

"Collecting?" Something clicked in the back of Sanzo's mind, "So that's why he keeps going mad. You're using him to gather the seven sins. Why?"

"Oh, so you figured that much did you. Not to worry, however, it won't matter when he's dead or perhaps I'll kill the dark haired one instead." Azreth seemed to ponder over it.

Sanzo glared. The bastard was really starting to tick him off. The look in that damn demon's eye…he really was going to kill one of them. It was no bluff. Sanzo gnashed his teeth and bit down on his pride.

"Fine, asshole. I'll play your damn game."

Azreth clapped his hands together pleased, "Good, let's begin shall we?"

"I am taking one of them with me."

"Clever again that you remembered what I said." Azreth smiled sharply, "I'll let you pick for yourself. Don't worry; we'll take good care of the other two."

Sanzo thought for a moment. Gojyo, despite the sever torture, could take care of himself. As a demi-god, his recovery time was quicker than the others so he was out of the question. Besides, Sanzo was sure that prolonged time spent alone with Gojyo without Hakkai around would end in the death of said kappa. Especially with Gojyo's mouth running. Break his jaw maybe… That narrowed it down to Hakkai and Gokuu. He had no idea what was happening to Hakkai, what his torture was. It made him worry somewhere on the inside, like knowing that there is a secret that everyone knows but no one is telling you. Out of the three of them, Hakkai was the most levelheaded and quiet. He could probably make more sense out of this shitty situation that Sanzo could. The only problem with this logic was Gokuu.

No matter how old or seemingly pulled together the earth youkai was, he was easy to hurt. Sanzo himself had noticed times where the cool façade of the Seiten Taisei leaked out emotional outbursts. Trying so hard to be two people at once had put strain on his mental defenses. Physical wounds the youkai could shake off like nothing but emotional trauma was a different matter. It was the worst of punishments and the gods knew this best. Watching Konzen be decapitated, being imprisoned for five hundred years, then watching Sanzo die let marks too deep to heal. Sanzo had some of those himself. Even now with the intelligence of the Seiten Taisei, Sanzo could see the pain behind the heretical eyes. Besides, it pissed him off that they were using his monkey for their diabolical plan without asking first. Stupid saru was the only one who was incapable of taking care of himself. Sanzo sighed, he was setting himself up for a headache he just knew it.

"I'll take the damn monkey." Sanzo said finally. When he got his hands back on his Smith and Wesson, somebody was going to pay.

"Good then. I hope you have fun. I know I will." Azreth snapped his fingers and Sanzo disappeared, "Show me why the Master chose you, Genjo Sanzo Hoshi."

Sanzo blinked only to find himself somewhere completely different. He glared steely violet eyes at his surroundings. This whole every time he closed his eyes being somewhere else thing was getting old. He was standing at the end of a long hallway that was made of walls of cold gray stone. The walls reached up going seemingly forever into the clouded gray sky. Pale green moss grew along the surface of the light gray stones. A dark musky smell hovered in the warm air. It reminded Sanzo of a graveyard, a sickeningly warm graveyard. He turned hearing a sudden noise to see Gokuu lying on the ground beside the wall. It had been a cough. Sanzo walked up to him

He nudged Gokuu with his foot, "Oi, saru."

Gokuu made a slight breathy noise that could have been a groan if it had had more sound in it. As Sanzo knelt, the earth youkai broke out into a fit of quiet coughs but slowly opened his eyes. Sanzo sighed, "Sit up."

Wide eyes blinked at him for a moment then Sanzo almost fell backwards as Gokuu bolted up at him. Gokuu grabbed Sanzo in a tight hug only to get hit in the head with the fan.

"Let go you damn monkey!" Sanzo pried the youkai off, "Stand up since there's nothing wrong with your legs." Sanzo stood himself then took Gokuu's shoulder and pulled him over to one of the torches that lined the walls, "Don't move." He took the youkai's chin and lifted his face toward the light tilting it at an angle, "Open your mouth." Gokuu obediently did as Sanzo asked. Using the light from the torch, Sanzo examined the damaged throat. He made a sigh of disapproval then dropped Gokuu's chin.

He leaned against the wall and took out a cigarette, "You idiot. I never gave you permission to ruin that damn throat for me. I can handle my own shit just fine without you interfering. At least I don't have to listen to your annoying voice anymore."

"S--z--"

"Stop trying to use it, you'll only make it worse." Sanzo took a deep drag of the cigarette. Today was a shitty day, "Can't you make yourself useful and do something like what you did when we met up with Gojyo." He gave Gokuu an annoyed look.

Gokuu plopped down cross-legged as he had before and closed his eyes in concentration. There was a slight rumble in the distance but nothing happened. He got to his feet and shook his head then tried to say something. Sanzo whacked him over the head with his fan of death.

"I said stop trying to use your damn throat!" Sanzo flicked the cigarette butt away, "I thought as much anyway. This whole place is probably warded. Come on then. If you stand there looking dumb, you'll get left behind."

End Chapter Four

Next time on The Travel Channel

Four guys going West, don't know when they'll get there.

Will they survive the elements?

Will they survive each other?

And when will Jeep run out of gas?

Find out next time.

**Chapter Five: Bloodbath with Gluttony**

In which, Hakkai returns to the story. Where has he been and what's been going on with him.

Sanzo and Gokuu travel on looking for a way out of the maze and the others.

Gokuu tears Gluttony limb from bloody limb and attempts to have a feast.

And last but way not least:

Kougaiji and company join the fight.


	7. Chapter 5: Bloodbath With Gluttony

Disclaimer: Saiyuki I WILL own you artistic license or no whahahah whahahah for I am Master Thief (not to be confused with Master Chief) And I steal all the things worth stealing! Like….rice,…..those shiny pennies on the ground….and small branches off trees! There will be no escape whahahahahhahahahahah!

**Introducing:**

**Saiyuki- The Demons Within**

**Chapter Five: Bloodbath with Gluttony**

Hakkai sighed for the tenth time in the past thirty minuets. He had absolutely no idea of where to go now. On his way to the river for water, he had been attacked by some more of those demons but he had managed to escape by falling into the river torrents and being swept down stream. While it had seemed a good idea at the time, he had indeed nearly drowned and had found it difficult to get back to shore. Getting to shore, he deemed was his good luck for the day for now back at the camp he found it utterly deserted and things were quite a wreck. It had Gojyo and Gokuu's messy fighting style written all over it. The thing to do would be to have them clean it up but he would have to find them first. He could read the signs of battle in the dirt but there was absolutely no indication that anyone left this area. They must have simply vanished. Even Hakuryuu was nowhere to be seen. Hakkai sat down. If he thought through this logically, he was certain that he would uncover what happened.

"Now where do I begin…?"

As if to answer him, a giant stone door appeared out of nowhere jutting straight up out of the ground. Hakkai stared at it for a moment, got to his feet, and approached it. As soon as his hand touched it, the door opened with a loud cracking of rock. It was as though a door to a different dimension. Inside, it looked as if it were the entrance to a labyrinth. It was dark and lit by eerie purple-fired torches. The smell of decay filtered in from the misty stone maze. Hakkai crossed his arms.

"Quite impressive. I suppose this is the gate to Hell?" He received no reply, "I accept your invitation then. I'm sure my friends are waiting impatiently for something to happen." With a smile, Hakkai walked into the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the end of the long hallway, Sanzo looked to the side at Gokuu who was slouching badly. The naturally tanned skin was so pale that the blood that stained it seemed almost the right shade in comparison and the usually bright eyes were a dull molten gold. There were other more subtle signs of fatigue, Sanzo could tell. He could almost sense it. Still who knew what would happen if they stopped for too long. The duo came to a halt as they got to a fork in the path. Left or right?

"Which way?" If there was one thing Gokuu was good at, it was hunting.

Gokuu gave a slight sneeze, crouched down, then sniffed twice in both directions. He frowned then made a gesture. Sanzo looked confused. Gokuu's face scrunched up with frustration for a moment then he took two strands of his hair and held them up like antennae.

"Gojyo." Sanzo translated. Gokuu nodded then pointed left, "Let's go." Sanzo started to walk on when he noticed that Gokuu was still crouching. They could not stop now, "Come on. Let's get Gojyo."

Sanzo pulled Gokuu to his feet. Despite the tired sigh, as soon as he regained his feet, Gokuu stood straighter than he had. He could see the small line of worry on Sanzo's face. They continued for a while. Every time they got to a split in the path, Gokuu would check both directions then lead him. He was trying to act as though he was getting better but the more Sanzo watched him, the more he saw the earth youkai's constitution failing. If Gokuu were to pass out now, Sanzo was not sure about what would happen. There would be no way for him to tell which was the right direction to take and without Hakkai, he could not help the sick youkai at all.

Turning left at the next fork, Sanzo stopped slightly confused. About halfway down the hall stood…Gokuu? He looked to his side to see Gokuu staring confusedly at the figure as well. Every move he made, the other made. It was as if the figure before them was a reflection in a mirror. However, the only one being reflected was Gokuu. Cautiously, they moved toward it, stopping mere inches away from what appeared to be the source. Sanzo glared at it. He had not noticed any shine from glass. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the creature leapt out at him claws extended. Sanzo felt a rush of air as a set of the long nails swiped by nearly slicing his face. The creature had been knocked aside by Gokuu before it made contact. In the blink of an eye, they were grappling on the ground tearing viciously into each other. Sanzo could only watch, it was difficult for him to gauge which monkey was his. Soon blood was flying everywhere. Gokuu jumped back after taking a hard blow to land beside Sanzo. His eyes were blazing but they were a bright emerald instead of gold.

No time to think. Sanzo stepped quickly to the side as the creature flew at him again. Gokuu leapt up at it intercepting and knocking it to the ground. It was all Sanzo could do to keep out of their way in the tight space. He kept an eye this time on the right youkai. The fight came to a definitive end as Gokuu pinned the creature to the floor and slashed open its throat. To Sanzo's horror, however, that was not the end. The earth youkai leaned down and tore a huge bite of flesh from the creature's throat. Sanzo ran over and grabbed the youkai by his hair. He yanked Gokuu from the dead body and shoved his face toward the ground.

"Spit, damn it!" Sanzo's voice was filled with rage and disgust. He was nearly overcome with a sudden sick revulsion about the youkai. That was not like his monkey at all. He pushed the face closer to the ground, "Spit it out now! So help me if you swallow that." Sanzo let the threat slid away as he felt suddenly sick as he watched Gokuu spit out the flesh and blood. Taking him by the collar, Sanzo threw the earth youkai to the ground away from the mess, "What the hell were you doing?"

The blood covered youkai looked back up at him with a slightly dazed blank expression. The green color faded from his eyes only to reveal confusion. Gokuu blinked several times. He looked down at his blood soaked garments and hands. He could still taste the metallic liquid in his mouth. He gave Sanzo a look of fear, "Sa--zo?"

"You idiot.!" Sanzo struck him over the head with his fan then knelt beside the youkai. He took the only clean edge of Gokuu's shirt and roughly rubbed the blood off the youkai's face. He glared, "Don't you ever do that again. If you do I'll kill you."

Sanzo saw Gokuu nod his head in acknowledgement that he understood. Sanzo's brow creased. He wondered how many sins the earth youkai now possessed. With an eye twitch of irritation, Sanzo hit Gokuu over the head again. Harder.

"..tai…" Gokuu rubbed his head.

Sanzo got to his feet and pulled Gokuu up as well. Seemed like Gokuu's voice was coming back, "Let's get away from this damned place."

Sanzo forced them to walk several more hours to get away from the kill sight specifically so that he would not have to smell it anymore. Little good it did him. Finally, Sanzo stopped and leaned back against a wall. He pulled out a cigarette. At this particular moment, he did not care what happened. As he lit it, Sanzo hear Gokuu collapse to the ground beside him. Sanzo took a deep drag of his cigarette and stared down at the reeking youkai. The blood from his recent fight was now caked upon the blood of Chin Issou. It was disgusting to see that Gokuu's own blood from his wounds had mingled with the mess. The metallic stink of blood was so strong that Gokuu's usual earthy smell did not seem to exist anymore. Sanzo breathed out a long stream of smoke as he watched the semi-conscious eyes looking back at him. They made him tired just to look at them. Sanzo made an annoyed noise then looked away. When Gokuu saw that Sanzo's attention had shifted, he shivered and closed his eyes. Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"Are you getting worse?" Sanzo tossed the cigarette butt to the ground smoldering.

"Huh?" Gokuu's eyes opened wide, "I'm fine really! Hah-chee! I'm- I'm just cold."

Sanzo shook his head; a light smirk was creeping over his lips. Stupid monkey thought that he was going to abandon him or something. He sighed; this place was warm, too warm to be wearing a heavy cotton robe. It is not as if he actually gave a damn. Gokuu should be carrying his stuff anyway. Sanzo removed his white outer robe and draped it over Gokuu's shoulders.

"Sanzo?" Confused heretic eyes blinked at him.

"You said you were cold. Colds lead to getting sick and sick saru get shot. Besides, your stink is about to knock me out." Sanzo growled out as grumpily as he could, "Now go to sleep or I'll shoot you when I get my gun back."

"Sank you Sanzo." Gokuu coughed then curled up on the ground with the robe and fell fast to sleep.

Sanzo sat down on the ground and pulled Gokuu close. He put the earth youkai's head in his lap and absently petted his hair. Sanzo found it almost comforting except for the fact that he could hear Gojyo's voice in the back of his mind making up bad jokes. The monk settled back into the most comfortable position that he could against the wall. He rested one eye while keeping the other one open and wary. However, after walking all that time with his back still making complaints for while there were no wounds the pain remained, and his feet throbbing from the abuse of not talking a break, sleep soon came for Genjo Sanzo.

-------------------------------------------------

Lirin was sitting on a tree branch swinging her legs back and forth. She was bored and hearing word that her old sparring partners the Sanzo-ikkou were back together, she decided to go visit. She had followed their trail to here but there was no sign of them. They surely would not have left all their stuff here like that. She giggled to herself. It was going to be funny when they realized that some of their food was gone. She had gotten quite hungry tracking them down and all. After a while, the youkai princess crossed her arms and sighed. Where were they, didn't they know that it was going to be dark soon?

"Lirin-sama!"

Lirin turned her head to see Yaone enter into the clearing shouting for her. What a party pooper. Better climb higher and hide.

"Lirin! Get your ass out here!"

Uhoh, onii-chan sounded mad. What was he doing out looking for her? She had only left this morning. Lirin hopped down from the tree limb and waited for someone to find her. She turned to look to the side as she heard a faint sound in the bushes beside her. Ears twitching, Lirin snuck up to the bushes and carefully pushed them aside.

"Huh? Wassit?"

"Kyuuu…."

Lirin picked up the wounded dragon, "You look familiar."

"Lirin-chan, there you are."

Lirin turned grinning ear to ear to see Doukugakuji leaning down to her level with his arms crossed, "Hiya, other big brother."

"Kou has been searching all over for you…hey, what is he doing here?" Doukugakuji took the dragon out of Lirin's hands.

"There you are!" Kougaiji's voice came and he walked into view, "Next time you go off without telling me—"

"Look Kou." Doukugakuji held up Hakuryuu.

"They must be around here then." Kougaiji took a glance around.

"What's wrong onii-chan?" Lirin watched the serious look on her brother's face.

"There have been reports of massive amounts of earthquakes in this area. I only assumed that something bad was going on and now that I see who has been here. I know the culprit but where are they now?" Kougaiji looked about. He did not like the story that the campsite told him. He turned to Hakuryuu, "Where is the Sanzo-ikkou?"

"Kyuu…" Hakuryuu flapped his uninjured wing briefly.

"Hey, Yaone! Over here! We got a job for you." Doukugakuji called.

Kougaiji walked the way that Hakuryuu had flapped and as soon as he approached the area, a huge stone door shot up from the ground.

"Well, I suppose this is where they went."

------------------------------------------

Hakkai continued to walk down the creepy hall. He had turned several times in the maze and was himself quite lost. He had no idea where he was going but oddly enough, he still felt confident in the directions he took. Hakkai felt as though someone where watching him, however, and it slightly grated on his nerves. Until he could be sure of his watcher's location, Hakkai was not going to let on that he knew. After making another turn, he smiled to see two sets of familiar footprints littering the ground. At least he knew that this was the right way. Hopefully, he would find them soon.

----------------------------------------------

Sanzo woke to the feeling that someone had put a red-hot coal on his leg. He shook violently to dislodge the source of heat only to awaken fully and realize that it was from where Gokuu's head was resting. He rolled the earth youkai to the side and put a hand to his forehead. He was almost too hot to touch. Sanzo shook him.

"Wake up, you baka-saru!" Sanzo received no reply, not even a twitch out of Gokuu. Sanzo stopped shaking him with a sigh. What was he supposed to do now?

Wrapping the robe around Gokuu, Sanzo gathered the youkai upon his back. It was at this moment that his back decided to yell that it hurt. It could not be helped however; the earth youkai was too big now to be comfortably carried in his arms. He began to walk. Sanzo cursed his back, cursed Azreth for the lashes, and then cursed Gokuu for being sick.

The journey after that was very long and trying. The hall was straight, so far, there were no turns for him to make. For that, Sanzo was glad. Despite his screaming back, Sanzo grit his teeth and continued on. He was not going to leave Gokuu behind. With the youkai's chin resting on his shoulder, Sanzo could hear the faint breath. It was a sign that Gokuu was still alive. Once Gokuu's face turned and Sanzo felt teeth from the open mouth graze his neck. For a brief instant, the monk was afraid of being bit. The fevered face instead just burrowed against his skin. It reminded Sanzo of the actions of a small child.

The youkai was shivering badly now. Sanzo frowned. He had to find Hakkai or a source of water soon or Gokuu might not make it. Mind on his options, Sanzo tripped over something and fell heavily to the ground. Sanzo gathered himself back up and checked Gokuu for injury before leaning tiredly against the wall. His breath was heavy and his back demanded the break. He could not go on anymore for a bit. Why did this place have to be so…so damn annoying! Sanzo looked up ahead trying to make some sort of plan only to see that the hall turned sharply to the right. He could see a strange red light emanating from that direction. He stood up, looking down at the unconscious Gokuu for a moment then headed toward the bend. He would just check it out. He would not be gone long.

End Chapter Five

Next Time on: The Discovery Channel

Uncover the truth behind the mysterious Sanzo, watch the strange courtship ritual of a Gojyo, observe how a Hakkai raises its young, and we'll poke a Goku with a stick and see if it tears our arms off!

**Chapter Six: A Little Bit of Lust**

In which, Gojyo returns to the story, Gokuu gets a bath, someone gets possessed by Lust, and the journey continues on


	8. Chapter 6: A Little Bit of Lust

Disclaimer: When I rule the world one day I shall stand proudly on a mountain top and proclaim "Whahaha I own Saiyuki!" Then I will probably get sniped by Kazuya Minekura-san and her Saiyuki followers.

For all who reviewed, thanks. I really did not think this story was well liked. This is the second to last handwritten chapter so I'll have to take some typing time off to write some more.

When you expect the unexpected, does it make the unexpected expected?

**Introducing:**

**Saiyuki- The Demons Within**

**Chapter Six: A Little Bit of Lust**

Sanzo moved cautiously to the bend in the hall then leaned against the inside wall and carefully peeked around it. Before him was a short hallway which ended with a strange room. The little room looked tidy and was illuminated by four red lanterns. Sanzo stepped out a bit to get a better view as he saw no imminent danger. From what he could see, there was a small bed, two dressers, two chairs, and a small bath in the corner. It was as if a piece of someone's house had been melded into this messed up place. Sanzo's eyes zeroed in on the bath. Water! Just then, something touched Sanzo's shoulder. The monk jumped forward, turning into a defensive position only to see Gojyo standing there. Sanzo cursed loudly.

"What the hell!"

Gojyo crossed his arms in almost a pout, "Hello to you too, baldie."

"How did you get loose?" Sanzo glared at him.

"Demon boy told me that if I beat this maze then he'd let us go." Gojyo shrugged, "Same as you I assume? That room is safe if you want to take a break. You look like you're half dead."

"Hn." Sanzo stared at him for a moment more, "Go get Gokuu and bring him in here. His illness is worse." Sanzo pointed down the hall to where Gokuu was laying then went into the room and filled the bath with luke-warm water.

When Gojyo brought Gokuu in, he put him down near the bath. Sanzo checked his fever again. It was still dangerously high. He looked at his ruined robe in the red light and sighed. No amount of washing was going to be able to save it. He shook his head then pat Gokuu on the head. He could not hold it against the youkai; after all, he had been the one to put the robe on him in the first place.

"Why do you pet his hair like that?" Gojyo asked. Crimson eyes observed Sanzo closely, "I've seen you do it a lot."

"None of your business." Sanzo turned an irate look to Gojyo and was slightly surprised to see that the demi-god had a curious look on his face. That was…different. Sanzo was quiet for a moment, "It lets him know that I am still here."

"I see." Gojyo looked down to Gokuu, "You really should give him a bath. He stinks so bad I may kill over and die. What did you two do on your way here, massacre a village?"

"Urasei." Sanzo ignored Gojyo and turned to the task at hand, treating a sick monkey. He peeled Gokuu out of the blood soaked clothes. Peeled for the blood had nearly adhered the fabric to the youkai's skin.

Sanzo stripped Gokuu down to his boxers and put the earth youkai in the water, submersing as much of him that he could without drowning him. Then, he rolled the foul smelling garments up in the ruined robe and set them off to one side. He wondered how he was going to get them clean enough to wear. That thought did not sit well in his mind; Genjo Sanzo did not wash clothes. It was bad enough that he had to wash the monkey. Sanzo sighed, and then he got up to check the room. What was the phrase, 'a watched pot never boils'? His presence there was not going to make Gokuu's fever go down any faster, that was up to the water. Sanzo wandered about the room searching for surveillance or items of use. He did find a small knife on the table by the bed. He walked up to the dressers. Inside he found several shirts and pants. Gray was the only color of fabric so they seemed generically the same save for the fact that they came in four distinct sizes. One for each member of the Sanzo-ikkou. Sanzo frowned. This must be part of the game as well. Still, it was not so bad. He had not been looking forward to washing those clothes. Sanzo picked up a pair that was Gokuu's size and turned. He saw Gojyo petting the youkai's hair almost in a mockery of what he had done. His eyes narrowed.

"Away from the monkey."

"Geez, I wasn't doing anything." Gojyo complained as he moved away. It seemed almost a pout.

Sanzo laid the clothes near the bath then picked up the reeking garments. He thrust them at Gojyo, "Make yourself useful."

Gojyo ditched the clothes at the end of the hall so that the smell would hopefully be muted then returned to the room. When he returned, he saw Sanzo check Gokuu's fever then begin to wash some of the caked blood from the youkai's skin. Gojyo moved toward him but was met by Sanzo's cold stare.

"What?"

"I was going to help." Gojyo shrugged.

"Don't bother, I've got it." Sanzo eyed the demi-god critically.

"You don't have to be so damn protective. It's not like I'm going to hurt him." Gojyo grumbled then he went to sit in one of the chairs, "Offer a helping hand…"

Sanzo glared silently at Gojyo for a moment more then returned to washing. He was reminded of when he had taken the boy back to the monastery for the first time. Idiot had not even remembered what a bath was. It had not been a pleasant experience for either of them and had ended up with both of them unhappy and soaked in water. Sanzo scrubbed the blood off as best he could, turning the water a rusty red. Maybe being clean would help Gokuu recover faster. His fever had already gone down a lot just from being in the water. However, Sanzo had come to an impossible challenge at Gokuu's hair. The long strand was matted and tangled beyond conventional repair. Sanzo took the knife out and took it upon himself to give Gokuu a haircut. He cropped it as close to nape length as he dared. It resembled the way his hair used to be cut when they were traveling west. Sanzo grinned at his work. The youkai could complain about it later.

After scrubbing the remainder of Gokuu's hair slightly less bloody and deeming that his fever had gone back down to normal, Sanzo dried and dressed his unconscious charge. Sanzo put Gokuu in the bed and covered him up. The earth youkai sighed in his sleep; it was the first noise that he had made all day. Sanzo took that as a good sign. Taking several other blankets out of the dressers, Sanzo tossed them on the floor. Then sat down exhaustedly in the other chair as all his exertion caught up with him. He closed his eyes briefly only to have them snap open as he felt a hand place itself upon his shoulder.

"Oi, bohzo. If the monkey's in the bed where are we going to sleep?" The voice was close to Sanzo's ear. Far too, close to be comfortable.

Sanzo slapped the hand off his shoulder, "Sleep in the floor, asshole."

"So does that mean you are going to sleep in the bed with the monkey? I didn't know it was like that." Gojyo grinned, "Then again there was that time back at camp when you jumped him, and here I was blaming Hakkai's cooking for it. You twisted Sanzo, you."

"Urasei! Don't mix me up with your perverted mind." Sanzo glared at Gojyo until the demi-god made a pallet on the floor and lay down on it. The look on Gojyo's face was very awkward and so unlike him. It was sharper than usual, with a dark cunning behind it. Sanzo barely noticed it when he had first met back up with Gojyo but as he watched the look took more and more presence on Gojyo's face. Sanzo was too annoyed and tired to seek out what was wrong. He was just going to wait for the problem to present itself. Sanzo got up and moved his chair next to Gokuu's bed then nodded off in it with his arms crossed.

Sanzo woke later that night to find that he had fallen over sideways and was now half lying on the bed with Gokuu's stomach as a pillow. He blinked his bleary eyes annoyed at the fact that it had been a feeling of danger that had awakened him. That just meant that there was something troublesome that had to be dealt with. His eyes cleared only to see Gojyo sitting on the corner of the bed petting Gokuu's hair. Sanzo made a sound of violent disapproval and sat up.

"What do you think you're doing, cockroach?"

"Nothing." The sharp look crossed Gojyo's face, "At least not with him. You're much more interesting." He smiled.

"You want to die, asshole." Sanzo was not a morning person and this certainly was not morning but he had by far not enough sleep to deal with this.

"So cold. It's not good to stay bottled up like that." Gojyo seemed amused in a way so unlike Gojyo that it started to freak Sanzo out.

"I don't need your opinion." Sanzo's eye twitched annoyed and he caught Gojyo's hand by it's wrist as it reached toward Gokuu's hair again, "Don't touch the monkey."

"So angry." Gojyo's strange stare turned to him, "Why's that?"

"None of your business." Sanzo glared. That stare was contributing to the weirdness of the situation. Sanzo was not quite sure what the situation was exactly but that he did not like it at all.

"You hold in you heart a lot of love for him, don't you." It was a statement. Sanzo's eyes narrowed. Gojyo seemed to be thinking, "He's almost as dear to you as a son, wouldn't you agree? Is that why it bothers you so much? Afraid that he'll get hurt?"

Sanzo had enough of this little game, "Who the hell are you?"

"Sha Gojyo."

Sanzo could feel the veins in his forehead pressing against the skin as if they wanted to pop out and beat this imposter to death, "You talk too much to be that stupid kappa and I am quite tired of it."

"That's a harsh thing to say. I'm just stating the obvious. It's not my fault that you think you can build a wall to hide your feelings behind when they're so blatantly seeping into your actions." Gojyo shrugged, "You don't even really hate me, do you? Irritated by my every action yes, but hate, no."

Sanzo wished for his gun, "I asked for your name."

"And what about Hakkai, if you would just own up to it he could be your best friend, or maybe a friend with…benefits?" A wicked grin took Gojyo's face, "I have benefits too."

"Your. Name." Sanzo forced the words out of clenched teeth. He did not have to listen to this crock about feelings that he most certainly did not have.

"Gojyo." The response was simple but Gojyo leaned close to Sanzo.

Sanzo's face took an expression of pure anger at the invasion of his personal space. Even the real Gojyo knew that it was a bad idea to mess with Sanzo's space. Sanzo drew a heated breath to voice his indignation with the fury of archangels when in an unexpected action, Gojyo darted forward and kissed him. Sanzo's fist came across with the speed of reflex and struck the demi-god in the jaw. If he could get anymore angry, the monk would have probably exploded.

"What the hell! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Fuck first, kill second please." The dark smile broadened. Sanzo was so enraged that words refused to come out of his mouth for they were too vile for the human language to put into sound. Gojyo rubbed his struck jaw, "That really hurt you know. Pity. I bet you're a great kisser."

There was a sudden quick motion which ended with Sanzo grabbing Gojyo's neck in a tight crushing grip. The monk was nearly shaking from wrath, "Who. Are. You."

"Gojyo." The demi-god choked out.

"I didn't ask whose body this is, you piece of shit! I want to know the name of the asshole that's going to die for that." Sanzo's words lashed out like an angry serpent, "Now or I'll kill you."

"What makes you think I'm someone else?" Gojyo choked out trying to breathe.

"What doesn't? You don't act like the damn roach, there's a evil smile on your face, and he lacks the capacity to think that much about things that he has no comprehension of." Sanzo squeezed the tender neck flesh harder, "You've got five seconds to vacate this bastard's body or I'll kill you both."

"You wouldn't—" Gojyo looked panicked.

"Wouldn't I?" Sanzo squeezed harder.

Gojyo jerked to the side and back pulling Sanzo out of his chair for he had not expected the demi-god to do so. Sanzo threw a punch at him only to have it caught by Gojyo's hand. He threw the other fist and it became locked the same way. They stood there in a shoving match until Gojyo twisted to the side and threw Sanzo off balance again. He fell this time onto the bed but had only a moment to try and get his bearings as Gojyo rushed at him. They grappled and fought, a stray kick sending the chair by the bedside clattering to the floor. Sanzo growled curses as he strained to throw Gojyo once they entered into a stalemate again. It was more difficult for him as he was on his back. Sanzo heard a slight pained sound only to remember that Gokuu had been previously occupying the bed and now they were crushing him or rather Sanzo himself was. Sanzo pushed harder to gain enough leverage to slam his knee into Gojyo's gut and kick him to the floor gasping for air. Sanzo wasted no time in rolling up and following his opponent. He punched Gojyo in the face as he stood back up and knocked him back into the wall. There he proceeded to throttle the demi-god again.

"Feisty." Gojyo choked with a lopsided grin.

"Shut up and die!"

"You don't play fair." A pouting look crossed his face.

"I'm not playing at all."

"You're no fun." As Sanzo tightened his grip and best he could and Gojyo's eyes started to roll into the back of his head, he saw a shadow move out of Gojyo and disappear though a nearby wall. Sanzo let him go. Gojyo fell limply to the floor. The monk stared down at him for a second. Still breathing, but what less could be expected from a cockroach demi-god. He glared at the wall. Someone was going to die once he got his hands on them.

----------------------------

"Lust is playing games at a time like this?" Greed snapped annoyed, "How dare he taunt us like that! He missed his chance to join us just for kicks!"

"Lazy. Lazy." Gluttony yawned, "This is taking too long. I'm hungry and this creature is too."

"Sloth sees the mistake that dear Azreth made will cause lots of trouble. Oh yes, lots of trouble. The Master will be very mad, very mad indeed."

"Don't be such a sissy. We will make this work. The Seiten can run as much as he wants but he's losing ground. He can't do it forever; he's already grows weary of the fight." Envy narrowed red eyes.

"But the little beast is clever, oh so clever. It escapes even now. When we catch it in the square, it climbs out the top. It fights well, indeed, indeed." Sloth complained, "It will dig out when the next comes and puts a top on the box. Oh, it will. Clever, so clever."

"It doesn't matter. Azreth will get us into the right body or the Master will kill him." Envy glared, "All must go according to the plan to bring forth the Dark Prince."

"Fine, fine. I'll stick around." Greed snapped, "But I demand that we kill something soon. This is boring!"

"You'll get your wish soon enough. I can tell." Gluttony smiled in a lazy way, "We are hungry."

End Chapter Six

Next time on: Four Guys, a Dragon, and a Pizza Pie

The group discovers that ordering one pizza pie was a big mistake when Goku fights to eat it all, Gojyo puts up a fuss, Hakkai laughs unsettlingly while trying to pretend that he doesn't know them, Sanzo recklessly fires a gun in public, and Hakuryuu ends up devouring the pie. Will Hakuryuu get eaten or will he manage to fly to safety after eating such a big pie?

**Chapter Seven: Wrath, Pride, and Unity**

In which Wrath and Pride join their companions,

Gokuu loses himself,

Sanzo claims no responsibility,

Gojyo makes bad jokes,

Hakkai returns to the story,

The Sanzo-ikkou are reunited,

And Lust comes back to play some more.


	9. Chapter 7: Wrath, Pride, and Unity

Disclaimer: Darn that elusive Saiyuki, I'll catch it one day then it will be MINE wahahahahah

**Introducing:**

**Saiyuki- The Demons Within**

**Chapter Seven: Wrath, Pride, and Unity**

Gojyo's eyes flickered open as he found himself gasping for breath. His neck was throbbing with a dull pain in time with his heartbeat. He looked up to see Sanzo glaring down at him then his eyes wandered to the side to see Sanzo on one knee glaring down at him. He was confused for a moment for the last thing he was aware of had been the popping of his flesh as that strange demon pulled out his tongue and put a hot coal on it. Once more, he turned his gaze to Sanzo.

"Why am I half naked and in the floor with you? Not that I'm complaining."

Sanzo's brow twitched with irritation. He stood up abruptly and walked to the thrown chair, "Ch." The monk picked it up and returned it to his place by Gokuu's bedside. He then leaned over and readjusted Gokuu who had been shoved around by their fighting and was now almost falling off the bed.

Gojyo got to his feet and looked around getting his bearings, "Where are we and since when did we get loose?"

"Go to sleep!" Sanzo's voice came sharply as he pointed to the pallet, "Touch me and die. Touch the monkey and die. Make one annoying sound and your ass is grass."

"Damn…" Gojyo mumbled to himself as he went to sit on the pallet. No mistaking it, that monk was defiantly the real Sanzo. Gojyo was not really sure what was going on but there was no talking to Sanzo when he was in a mood like this. He had learned that lesson well a long time back. Pulling up a blanket, Gojyo closed his eyes.

Sanzo woke after a few hours of sleep. He was far from fully rested but it was time to go. The feeling of unease in his stomach was growing steadily and he was quite certain that if he waited around in one area too long that Azreth would send something to 'help' him along. He sighed annoyed; besides, prolonging this stupid fiasco would just mean a greater headache for him in the long run. They still had yet to find Hakkai. Sanzo stood and brushed his clothes straight. His back was stiff from sitting in the chair too long. Walking over to Gojyo, Sanzo kicked him in the head as a wake-up call. The demi-god sat up with a complaining mumble of curses.

Gojyo got up feeling refreshed. Since he had woken up yesterday, he felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off him. The sleep had done him well. Gojyo stretched then stood. Surveying the room once more, he moved over to the bed and looked down at Gokuu. He poked the youkai in the forehead once and received no response. Gojyo frowned, "What's wrong with the monkey?"

"Sickness brought upon by fighting possession." Sanzo's expression turned into a sneer, "He's doing far better than you did." He glared for good measure.

Gojyo checked Gokuu's forehead noting that he was only slightly feverish, "So what are they trying to possess him with?"

"The Seven Sins." Sanzo waved his hand, "Pick him up, we're going."

After much grumbling from Gojyo, several threats from Sanzo, and a lot of arguing, they were back on their way into the labyrinth interior. The journey was rather quiet. Gojyo found that all his attempts to converse after Sanzo explained to him the state of things now were shot down with a snapped comment form the monk. Gojyo's face was twitching with irritation. It was not his fault that he did not remember anything after being tortured into unconsciousness. It was defiantly not his fault that Gokuu was sick; but who got all the blame for it? He did. Gojyo ground his teeth as he walked. He was worried too, damn it. Sanzo did not have to be such an uptight prick in a situation like this. Hakkai was his best friend and Gokuu was just like an annoying little brother. Of course, he gave a damn about them. Sanzo on the other hand… Gojyo sighed then a slight smile touched his lips.

"So, earlier I was possessed by the demon Lust." Gojyo looked to be thinking. His grin broadened, "And I hit…on…you? Bleah, that demon had no taste. Who would want a dried up old monk anyway?"

"Urasei." Sanzo ground irately, "I think you were possessing the demon."

Gojyo gave a mock shiver, "It gives me the chills just to think that I hit on a perverted worldly monk."

"Urasei!" Sanzo snapped.

"Hey why don't you carry the monkey? The damn thing is getting heavy." Gojyo shifted Gokuu's weight to his left side, "All that food must be catching up with him."

"Deal with it." Sanzo walked on, "It's your job to carry things, roach."

"Are you still mad that I hit on you?" Gojyo grinned, "I bet you enjoyed that."

"You want to die?" Sanzo growled turning around quickly glare at the ready.

"No way, Sanzo-sama."

"Then be quiet!"

They walked in silence until they came to a three way split in the path. Sanzo muttered under his breath. This stupid place must be changing. There was no three way crossing when they had first come this way. It was new. Those demon bastards were probably laughing their asses off right now. He would make them pay next time he saw them that was certain. Sanzo stood in the middle trying to sense which way to go but he could not pick up any feeling either way. He glared in each direction as if it would help. He would just have to guess.

"…left…Sanzo…left…" Gokuu's voice spoke from over Gojyo's shoulder. There was a sigh then tensed muscles relaxed.

"Come on, stay with us gaki-saru." Gojyo slightly shook the sleeping youkai but received no further response, "Oi, bohzo. Saru says go left."

"Then we go left." Sanzo turned to the left. He felt a little relieved that Gokuu was showing signs of recovery.

The trip continued for a few more minuets in silence. Gojyo snickered to himself. He was still horribly amused about being possessed earlier, "You know, you're weird even for a priest." He chuckled, "I bet you'd be hell in bed."

"You wanna die, asshole!" Sanzo yelled thwacking Gojyo across the face with the fan.

"Calm down, bohzu. Geez, you're especially uptight today." Gojyo chuckled to himself, "You must be on monkey withdrawal."

Sanzo started to yell something back when a waved of chills raced his spine, "Something's coming." He readied himself for a fight. The feeling of malicious intent was strong.

Gojyo quickly set Gokuu down, leaning him against the wall. He closed his fists tightly. Finally, someone was in for an ass kicking. Gojyo could not wait. Sanzo narrowed his eyes, searching the semi-dark hall. Two figures started to emerge from the dark end of the hall. As they came closer, Sanzo recognized them, as the Homura and Zenon look alikes. The pair stopped only for a moment before rushing forward to attack. Gojyo jumped backwards as Zenon swung at him. The sheer force of the blow broke a hole in the labyrinth wall beside Gojyo. The demi-god frowned. They were serious this time.

Sanzo barely dodged Homura's fist as the impersonating demon drove him backwards. The man was too fast for Sanzo to try to battle. It was all that he could do to stay out of range. His back soon touched a wall. Where had this dead end come from? It would have been in his line of sight earlier and the two demons had come from this way. Shit, this was bad. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Homura was blown backwards down the hall. Sanzo turned to see Hakkai's smiling face coming from the way they had entered.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting? You seemed very busy." Hakkai walked up to Sanzo, "Are you hurt?"

"Not yet." The monk spoke up, "The party is not over."

"Ah, it seems not. Looks like I'll have to tell your friends to come back later. We have some important things to discuss." Hakkai moved toward Gojyo.

"And to think that I was worried about you." Gojyo grunted out with a grin as he grappled with Zenon.

"Come now, Gojyo. I'm a responsible adult." Hakkai drew back and ki blasted Zenon away. Blood splattered from the injured man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gojyo looked mock offended.

"Well, you don't take out the trash and you pick on people smaller than you." Hakkai smiled.

"Watch it, Hakkai. You got blood on the monkey." Gojyo pointed to Zenon's blood that had splattered a trail across Gokuu's face.

"Oh, very sorry." Hakkai knelt beside Gokuu and started to rub the blood off the little youkai's face when he got a sudden bad feeling.

Hakkai glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the Homura look alike rushing at him. One ki blast ended that threat but oddly enough, the wound sprayed blood everywhere though it seemed quite a feat. That blood, too, painted Gokuu's face. Hakkai frowned. He did not know what that was about but he was certain that something had happened that he just did not know about. He took the edge of his sleeve and began to wipe the blood away again. His eyes opened slightly startled to notice that some of the blood was absorbed by Gokuu's skin almost instantaneously.

"What was…"

"It must be some form of magic." Gojyo spoke up, "Bohzo says they're using the saru as a sins container. I'm still not really sure what's going on though."

---------------------------------------------

"Finally, we caught it. I was getting tired of chasing it around."

Gokuu clawed at the stonewalls of the box that contained him. It was dark; his breath was quick and panicked. His mind was in too much of a frenzy to think of any kind of plan. All he knew was that he wanted the light.

"Stop fighting us. It's annoying. You can't go anywhere now."

"I don't know. He makes a good back scratcher. I've been itchy lately."

"You haven't been here this whole damn time Pride; I don't want to hear it!"

"I can't believe that this is what gave you trouble. Rather pathetic looking to me."

"We leave you alone with it, see what it does. This one was clever, clever, clever but perhaps it fears the dark. My bets on this one that it tear you apart."

"Is that a threat Sloth?"

"Now, now Wrath calm down. He's right though. Without all of us working together he was a handful to be sure."

Gokuu was getting more scared as the voices talked, he didn't know what they were saying, but he could hear the whispering voices all around him in the dark. They were everywhere. He had to get out.

"Let me go! Sanzo! Sanzo, help me! SANZO!"

"Silly little creature. Of course, the priest will save you. After all, we weren't meant for you."

-----------------------------------------------

Hakkai frowned as he laid a hand on Gokuu's head, "There's nothing physically wrong with him but I assume that the symptoms are from his system trying to reject the sins control. The fever you said he had seems to be gone now."

"Is that a good sign?" Gojyo gave Gokuu a pitying look.

"I don't know." Hakkai sighed, "We'll just have to take care of him until he wakes up."

"So, why are they using the monkey for this?" Gojyo looked quickly to the wall beside Hakkai. He could have sworn that he had just seen a shadow move across it. There was nothing there now. Instead, he looked to Sanzo, "Any ideas baldie?"

"How the hell should I know?" Sanzo's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He wished that he had another cigarette. He could use one right about now.

"I don't know." Gojyo's voice came sarcastically, "I thought since you were the one who knew what was going on to start with that you might have some kind of idea. You don't have to be such a tight ass about it. Why don't you go get laid that might fix some of that pent up frustration."

"Don't confuse me with yourself, you perverted bastard!"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I at least have a personality! It's a waste of space for you to even breathe the air!"

"Now, now. Don't argue in front of my patient." Hakkai held up his hands in a sign of peace but there was something dangerous in the man's eyes that told them that if they did not cool it that there would be trouble, "It's ridiculous to get upset over such a trifle conversation."

"Fine, fine."

"Ch."

Hakkai looked down as he saw a bit of movement to see Gokuu open his eyes. He blinked the green orbs almost mechanically, "Are you ok, Gokuu?"

The earth youkai stared blankly up at Hakkai as if seeing for the first time as his eyes dilated and focused. Then, he looked to Sanzo. The monk glared at the face as it stared up at him.

"Get out of that idiot."

A tiny smile crossed Gokuu's lips and he cocked his head lazily to the side as if he was listening but not understanding. Sanzo growled in irritation. Gokuu had obviously lost the battle. He watched the earth youkai staring up at him with wide almost awed eyes. It was making him angrier by the second. The only one who could look at him like that was that stupid monkey.

"So what now?" Gojyo waved a hand in front of Gokuu's eyes trying to gain the youkai's attention but it failed.

"How should I know." Sanzo shrugged and turned his gaze from the youkai. He could not take it anymore.

Gokuu sat up rather clumsily as though he had no idea of how his limbs moved. There he sat for a few minuets moving his joints as if there were the most interesting things in the world. The mechanical way of movement was starting to disturb Gojyo.

"Well, maybe we—o-oi!" Gojyo nearly jumped as he felt something graze his lower back. The demi-god looked over to see Hakkai smiling at him…with a hand resting on the small of his back. He was confused and quite a bit shocked, "Oi, Hakkai. This is kind of sudden isn't it? I know we're good friends and all but I didn't think that we were quite that good of friends." He chuckled nervously. Hakkai was not one known to play jokes so this was awkward.

"I love you Gojyo." Hakkai smiled.

"Er…" Gojyo looked worried as Hakkai moved closer to him, "Ah, Sanzo…"

"Not my problem." Sanzo was busy glaring at Gokuu again for the monkey had stood up and was now tottering about trying to walk. He could hear the voice in the back of his mind screaming for him, "You had that disease earlier."

"I love you too, Sanzo."

"Hear that bohzo! It's your problem too!" Gojyo yelled only to turn his attention back to Hakkai who was now draped suggestively on one arm, "I've never said this before Hakkai, but I think I need some personal space right about now."

"Personal space? And here I thought that you were wanting to get a little closer with me. All those little things you did trying to get my attention and I noticed I just never spoke up." Hakkai's grin sharpened, "Don't worry Gojyo. I'll make it up to you."

"As fun as that sounds, " Gojyo caught the hand that was attempting to trial down his chest, "You're not really Hakkai and well, you're kind of creepy."

"Oh, but I am Hakkai. This is his body." Hakkai lay a hand along Gojyo's face, "I have seen your soul Gojyo. I know your dark secrets."

"I don't think you know me as well as you say." Gojyo caught the hand on his face and pulled it away.

Sanzo was occupied with watching Gokuu who now seemed to have the hang of walking and was now circling him and muttering to himself with little incoherent noises. It was really disturbing, as he seemed to be arguing with himself. Sanzo frowned.

"I said get out of that idiot and you can take the other one with you too."

At 'the other one' Gokuu stopped and stared at him as if he said something profound. He blinked slowly again and appeared to be waiting for an answer to a question never asked.

"Are you deaf?" Sanzo stared back with as much anger as he could, "I want you to vacate that body now. All of you."

Apparently not getting the answer he expected, Gokuu slowly turned around observing the room only to zero in on Hakkai. The first true facial expression since being fully possessed crossed his face, anger.

The next instant was the start of a cataclysmic explosion of action. Sanzo blinked and Gokuu was gone from his last position. Gojyo who was trying to hold Hakkai away from him suddenly found himself shoved forcibly to the side and struck the wall. Hakkai laughed as he sidestepped the angry youkai causing Gokuu to stumble and fall.

Hakkai laughed again, "What's wrong Wrath? Trying to control him all on your own?"

Gojyo got to his feet with a hand behind his head rubbing the struck area, "What the hell is going on?"

Hakkai dodged again the clumsy attack, "Don't get in a fit. I just wanted to play a little."

Gokuu snarled something that almost seemed like actual words but was more of a series of different pitched sounds. He then lunged at Hakkai again but this time the raven-haired man caught him by the neck and started squeezing.

"Don't think you can get your way like that Envy. I'm going to play with them until I'm done and then I'll join your little gathering. It takes six of you to keep him in check and I know you don't have enough concentration to control him well. But I have all the concentration I need for this body and I am not done playing." Hakkai hissed and squeezed harder as Gokuu struggled.

"Stop it!" Gojyo did not know quite what was going on but he knew that one of them could get hurt. He looked to Sanzo who was quietly observing, "Do something bohzo."

"Leave them be. There's nothing we can do right now." Sanzo crossed his arms, "We'll have to wait."

"You unfeeling bastard!" Gojyo became indignant, "What if—"

"Urasei, it's already coming to an end." Gojyo looked back to the fight.

Gokuu despite being strangled was grinning in a most insane way. Slowly he reached up and took hold of each of Hakkai's wrists, and pushed ever so slightly dislodging the man's hold. Hakkai looked panicked for a second. He had evidentially not expected that at all. Hakkai struggled.

"No! No! I'm not finished playing with them!" Hakkai tried to back away but he was caught in an iron grip, "Damn you Gluttony! Don't even think about it."

"You're in trouble, Lust." The crazy grin finally spoke real words.

"Don't be rash, just a few more minuets."

In a flash of motion, Gokuu released one of Hakkai's wrists and slashed the same one open with his claws. The wrist was caught again even before Hakkai registered what had happened. Blood ran down the wound and onto Gokuu's flesh. The crimson life disappeared into the skin and Hakkai fell limp. Gokuu released him to the ground and stared down at the unconscious man almost annoyed. His gaze turned to Sanzo with all of the darkness lying behind his eyes staring at him in almost reverence.

"Tag Genjo Sanzo, you're it."

End Chapter Seven

Chapter Eight: The Dark Prince Emerges

In which Sanzo turns evil, Gokuu gets split into his two respective personalities, Hakkai's past life mixes with this one in a glorious rain of blood, Gojyo runs damage control, and Kougaiji walks into the most awkward fight he has ever seen.


End file.
